Mischief's little lullaby
by Mrs.Laufeyson920
Summary: Seraphina never had a great life. But once the truth rises will her life get better or turn into her worse nightmare? "Do you want to know what happens when you loose everything you once held onto and loved? You go mad." Daughter Of Loki! Please R&R! Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

"Why have you called us here, Fury?" Steve, Captain America, questioned as the rest of the Avengers walked into the room. The room is private, secured and closed off for no ears to hear. The room consists of Nick Fury, Steve Rogers (Captain America), Tony Stark (Iron man), Thor (Thor), Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow), Bruce Banner (The Hulk), and Clint Barton (Hawkeye).

"I came to talk to you all. Not just as the Avengers, but as a family." Fury spoke hastily, fearing their reactions. Would they act like a family for this mission? Would they accept it? Would they even care? Half the time they barely can get along. They all sat quiet, waiting for him to continue. Here goes nothing. "It is about a girl."

"You called all of us here because you are having a woman problem? All you had to do was call me up and I'd hook you up with someone. I was starting to think you were going the other way by the way you look at Mr. Green and crazy over there." Stark joked, making Nick Fury not very pleased. You guess his last name suited his feelings at the moment. Bruce was trying his best to contain himself from turning and throwing the famous Tony Stark out of the building. Tony always tried his sarcastic tone and ways. He liked to be blocked off.

"Not like that." Fury rolled his eyes.

"Nick, friend, is everything alright? Is there a Midgardian in risk of saving?" Thor asked, always the caring and open one. What else do you expect from the protector of the nine realms?

"Well actually an Asgardian..Thing.." He spoke, gathering everyone's attenion.

"If we are talking about all of us going to Asgard..then I rather not." Bruce called out making Black Widow smile. Can you just imagine the Hulk on Asgard? Can you imagine if the Bifrost bridge broke because of the Hulk?

"No, she is here, on Earth."

"I am not trying to be disrespectful, Nick Fury, but can you please summarize this and explain rather than giving us bits and pieces. " Thor questioned as nicely as possible.

"I am with barbie over there." Tony spoke

"My name isn't barbie..?"

"Anyways." Nick spoke. "There is a young girl. Her name is Seraphina-" (**A/n- her name will be explained later in the story guys!)**

"That's a weird name for an _Asgardiann_ " Tony mocked.

"Anyways." Nick fury groaned once more. "Seraphina is..how do I put this in simple terms? Not of Earth? She wasn't born here, her adoptive parents tell of a beautiful woman ,claiming she was from Asgard, gave them Seraphina as a child...Well i don't know if you would count a two year old as a child.. The adoptive parents stated that the apparent mother of the child said that she has blocked some of the childs Asgardian growth and powers. It would wear off in several years. After the mother crazily gave the child to them and ran off, they decided to keep her. They obviously didn't believe the woman. But it wasn't until several months ago Seraphina's powers surfaced. Her parents locked the young child up into an asylum, barely ever seeing the light of day."

"An Asgar-"

"Can you wait until I Finnish?" He cut off Thor and Thor nodded. "Thor, you might want to sit down for this part." Thor gave a confused look but sat anyways. "They have ran tests on her and noticed her blood was much like Asgardians but there was another uhh..blood type. One of the doctors believed this unknown blood was exactly like Loki's, your brother. So we compared and it matched Loki, your brother. We thought since Loki's blood was in her that she could be his...We did a DNA analysis... We believe, and tests prove, Loki is her father. " Gasps filled the room. "The girl knows nothing of her father or anything about her heritage. She only knows that she was adopted, she found that out a little after her powers surfaced." Thor's mouth dropped. He was about to shout and say Loki doesn't have a child like that but then he realized..

Natasha spoke. "How old is this girl?"

"She is fifteen." Nick replied.

"Do they hurt her there?" Thor asked. Even if she was the spawn of Loki. Loki has had other kids, none of which showed him any true affection or love...He did favorite one... The memories surfaced into Thor's mind but he tried to shake it off.

"There have been number of reports of her getting beaten and drugged, yes." Fury spoke. "I wanted to train her and bring her here. You guys may raise her, take care of her and later bring her into the Avengers...And even take her to Asgard." He spoke to please Thor.

"What was her name again?" Thor asked, puzzling back into the memories

"Seraphina." That's when it clicked into Thor's mind. He was beyond certain she was his now.

Thor, lost in the conversation, made the memories come back. Loki once, years and years ago, had a bundle of joy from an Asgardian woman. A child who did not chose her mother , as all the other children has done. The child practically went nuts when her mother tried to take her from her father. The little daughter had a love for Loki, Frigga, Thor and even Odin. (Which you can guess, the whole family was shocked there) But only found comfort and really laughed with her father, Loki. It made Loki the most happiest Asgardian (or Jouhtn) alive. Loki would talk about how he spoil her to the ends of the universe, love her dearly and raise her in the just ways of Asgard. He would spend endless days, hours, weeks and months with his bundle of joy. "His innocent light to bid away his darkness" Loki would say. He sang her a lullaby. He would never sing it if anyone else was in the room. He didn't want anyone to take his lullaby from him and her. He would've had almost seven years with her if her mother haven't taken her. No one knew why. The kingdom went in a humoungous search for Loki's little light. They found the mothers body dead body in the realm of Álfheim. The light elves mourned even thinking her body was found there. They learned the mother committed suicide but no one found the child. They just presumed the child was murdered or taken. Loki was never the same. He became more sarcastic and horrid. Frigga tried her hardest to get him back on his feet and he did try. He tried for his little lullaby.

"She is practically a child!" Tony stated. "She should stay where she is."

"And have her keep getting hurt?" Steve glared "I will take her."

"I will take her as well." Thor spoke, getting out of his trance. "She is my niece and I love her."

"Natasha?"

"It's risky...But alright."

"Bruce?"

"As long as she is nothing like her father." Bruce thought out loud. "...Is she anything like him?"

"I don't know, all we recently have is recordings of phone calls with her and her friend, Adrian."

"Let's hear it." Tony insisted.

_"Hey sweetheart." A warm and soothing voice came over the line and a small chuckle was in response. You can easily tell it was a male. _

_You can hear a famine sniffle "Hi." Thor's heart sprung out of his chest hearing the soft and kind voice. It was Seraphina. He just knew it had to be her. _

_"They hit you again?" The male voice got defensive. _

_"Y-yeah.." Her voice cracked _

_"Why don't you use your powers?" A protective anger arose in his voice. _

_"I can't. I am scared. What if they kill? I can't kill -"_

" Definitely not Loki there." Bruce stated, making Thor smile. Loki even said she would be of complete innocence.

_"I swear I'm going to kill them! I will kill whoever put you in there, I'll kill whoever!"_

_"Adrian, please don't get angry." _

_"I'll pay them, my grandfather has big bucks-" _

_"I am not taking his money. " _

_"Then I'll sneak you out."_

_"I don't understand why I'm such a monster, Adri." She sobbed. "What Have I done?" _

_"Nothing beautiful. One day you will get out of this, you will be safe, I promise." _

_"How is Gus?" _

_"He is...er...good. His mother took away any source of phone until he graduates." _

_"That doesn't sound like her." Screams muffled in the background. _

_"Are they telling you to get off?" _

_"Yeah.." Her voice was low and it caused everyone's heart in the room to melt. Even Tony's. _

_"I love you so much, princess." He spoke. "I will always love you, til' the end of time?" _

_"Goodnight." She rejected _

_"Sleep well, goodnight." And with that the line ended._

"We'll take her." Tony spoke


	2. Chapter 2

"I remember her.." Thor spoke and the avengers looked at him. "She would've been turning seven if her mother didn't take her."

"How is that possible if she was two years old when she was given to her adoptive parents?" Natasha asked

"Asgardians ageing is very different from humans. She would be a two year old in your eyes but she has been on the Asgardian realm for seven..It is different. But would not be seven here. It is not like human and Asgardian years are 5 years apart. We are thousands so she was with us for a couple hundred years...Do you understand?" Thor explained and Natasha nodded.

"What was she like?" Steve questioned. "How was she even..?"

"When Seraphina was born as a premature...It was said that no one has ever seen anything like it. Loki was the happiest man alive...Sera ,she like to be called, would always choose him over everyone. When she knew he was in the room she would cry for him...Unless she was occupied. When she was younger she use to pronounce my name as uncle Or.." Thor chuckled at the memory. "She was the best thing that ever happened to Loki." **(A/N- Sera is pronounced just as it is in the name Seraphina. Just without the phina.) **

"Does she have any of his characteristics?" Iron man questioned. He had to admit that he was slightly annoyed. God only knows what this girl will do, let alone be like. She could bring back aliens, hate them or she could kill them. It was a chance that Thor would take in a heartbeat and Tony would take that chance for Thor.

"I have not seen nor talked to her since she was seven,or two, years old. I am not aware of what she be like. I still believe she is of innocence."

"What's with her name? Is it asgardian?" Natasha questioned. Natasha had admitted to herself that she was actually quite interested in Loki's daughter. Although he is the weaver of lies, he must have been different to her. He must have shown her love? Right?

"No, it is not..Her mother had an unusual love for Midgard and its life, names, culture and more so. She fell in love with the name Seraphina. Mainly because it meant fiery ones and has to do with being an Angel.." His smile only let his face thinking of her mother but then returned with his next sentence."I use to always call her PhiPhi to get her mad. Loki didn't really approve of the Midgardian name. She named the child without consulting Loki. He grew angry but he let it go. He had to. "

"Was she an angry child?"

"No, she was basically one of that happiest I have ever met." Thor kept the smile on his face..Nick fury felt a small ache in his heart for the memories Thor shared with Sera. Thor was a good man, who lost more than he should've. Their child might cause the worse for Thor and Fury doesn't think he is ready for that.

"Would you like to see her?" Nick asked Thor, praying he wouldn't regret it. Thor's eyes widened and the smile that was slapped across his face grew. Tears brinked in his eyes. For a moment, Thor felt weak but it was over washed by the happiness he felt for seeing his PhiPhi. Thor nodded, blinking back the tears.

"Thank you, Nick." Thor whispered, as they headed off into S.H.I.E.L.D. to meet this innocent and pure creature.

* * *

Seraphina's life has not been a pleasant one, she knew that. As of right now she was in a room rule of weird mirrors, taken by the government. At least she wasn't drugged, she would think to try and cheer herself up. Her bruises were very noticeable but her cuts were hidden by her sleeves. She knew they could see her but she let the tears fall down her face again. Her life has turned into an on-going waste of time. Whether it was being druged to death, beaten to death, causing her own death or just being used and pushed. She wanted her Gus. But she hasn't heard of him. Her life was a shit.

"That's her." Nick fury directed the Avengers. She couldn't hear, or see them. Thor starred at her as if she was the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on, besides Jane. Her thick black, and slightly greasy, hair feel past her shoulders, almost reaching the tips of her chest. Even through her crying you can see her bright green eyes. She was very small, as predicted from her mother and the Allfather. They knew since she was so premature that she would grow to be very small and fragile. She couldn't be anything over 5'0...Possibly even shorter. Thor just wanted to run in and hug her. He never wanted to let her go. He never wanted her to leave his sight again.

He loves her.

When the rest of the Avengers laid eyes on her they saw ,with no doubt, how much she actually took after her father. She had high cheekbones, her lips were small but a beautiful shape. She had a very slight tan but she did look very white in the face. She had sort of an olive skin, like many Asgardian woman. Although her skin was a tad bit lighter than olive. You can tell she was scared and nervous. Her black hair stuck out as the waves flowed and moved as she did. Her eyes stood out even more. Her bright green eyes were exactly like Loki's. There was no doubt that she was his.

"I'm going to go in there." Nick Fury said. "I will ask her a couple of questions and then we move on from there, okay?"

"Make sure she is okay?" Thor asked and Nick nodded as he walked in.

* * *

Seraphina's head shot up and looked slightly scared of the one eyepatched man.

"I got you tissues." Fury half smiled and handed it to her. She gave a small smile and took the tissue box.

"Thank you." She whispered. She was trying to stay strong. It was very obvious that she was holding it back. Every move she made, made Thor want to just run in and grab her. Tell her that he is sorry for not searching hard enough. Tell her he loves her. Prove he loves her. Take her back to Asgard and show his mother. She would be so happy. He actually wanted to tell Loki. "Am I in trouble? Are you going to hurt me?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course not." Nick chuckled. "I just want to talk to you. We are here to ask you a couple of questions."

"Okay.."

"First, do I call you Serpahina?" Trying to see if she still went with the description Thor spoke of.

"Call me Sera." Nick smiled at this and he could practically feel the smile that arose on Thor's face.

"Okay Sera, I am Nick Fury. How long have you been in that Asylum?"

"Umm..A couple of months?" She thought out loud. "I haven't really been keeping track."

"Did they hurt you there?" He asked and she nodded. You can see tears brink her beautiful green eyes. "They drugged you?"

She gathered the courage to speak. "Yes."

"I see from all your bruises..." He said and she looked down. "What if I can tell you that you are free?"

"I wouldn't believe it for a minute." She spoke wisely, wiping her eyes. "Freedom is life's greatest lie." They all saw the Loki in her. Ironically, she even repeated his words. Nick didn't know what to say. "What do you plan on doing with me?"

"I have an offer for you.."

"What kind of offer?"

"Have you heard of the Avengers?"

"Eh, a little...Some hero group. I heard about them on T.V."

"How would you like to be trained by them, using your powers for good?" He spoke.

"The catch?"

"No catch."

"Bullshit, what is the catch? What do you want from me?" She slightly demanded, sounder stronger than she really was. The Avengers starred intently, surprised at her reaction.

"Why must there be a catch?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. This caused Sera to sigh and move a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I have been in there for months. No hope for help. No hope for a future. I was there for what? Almost a year? What makes you think that I would believe you? "

"There is a catch. You will not go against us. You will only use your powers for good...This is partially a favor for someone."

"Why would I use my powers for anything else?" She asked

"We have had a couple of enemies and we don't need more." Fury didn't mean to come out as harsh as he did but he couldn't help it. He wasn't good with teenagers. He could've barely handled himself when he was her age. Sera looked at the mirror and sighed.

"Will I ever be locked up again?" For that moment Bruce felt a connection with her unlike any other. She was treated like a monster. Like a monster Bruce thought he personally was. He wanted her to know that she was nowhere near the word monster.

"Of course not.." He spoke "And you can meet your family.."

"I do not wish to see or ever speak to my adoptive family ever again."

"No, your blood family. Do you remember them?"

"My..My..What? ..No..I don't.." She spoke, sounding like she was fighting with herself. "..They are here?"

"They been searching for you for a long time, Seraphina." A smile came to her face which melted the heart of the watchers.

"They care?" Her voice cracked.

"Of course. You sure you don't remember them?"

"..Very little.. Sometimes I have small dreams but that's it."

"Seraphina, will you like to have the life you once had?"

"No, I want a new one."

"Good...Will you come with me? We can train you. We can bring you back home if it is what your heart desires."He spoke and smiled.

"Why the sudden kindness?"

"We owe your uncle, a close friend of ours, a debt. He loves you and it'd be a gift to him to have find you. To have you home. And that is what we plan on doing. So what do you say? Will you train with us? Join us?"

Sera stayed quiet for a bit, scaring everyone that was watching her. She then looked into Fury's brown eyes and smiled.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Goodnight my little Angel_

_It is time to close your eyes_

_Do not let the King hear those sorrowful cries_

_I promise I will never leave you_

_And my promise will always stay true_

_Goodnight my small Seraphina,_

_the skies are no longer light blue_

_Even when you are terrified at night _

_From nightmares, noises and screams _

_I swear to protect you through every scheme _

_And now you will always know _

_Where ever you may go _

_I will always love you so_

_Goodnight my little Light _

_You will wake to a sun shinning bright."_

**_(A/N- hope you guys like the lullaby, this took me so long to think of and write. Hope you like this chap.)_**

It was about two in the morning when Seraphina had sung that lullaby. She had another dream about her 'past.'. It might seem stupid for a fifthteen year old to be singing such a lullaby but that was Seraphina's link to herself. Or to the man who would sing it to her every would get constantly stuck in her head and she always has a small flashback of a man with dark hair and green eyes, rocking her to sleep with that lullaby.

She was in the Stark Tower, although she hasn't met any one in there. Nick Fury put her there because they arrived late last night...He promised her she would meet everyone in the morning. Oh but she was nervous. Her palms got sweaty every time she thought about it. Everything was so weird and new to her. Did they want her there?

"Just sleep." She whispered to herself. She was nervous, scared, but hopeful and happy. She wanted to be home. She wanted a family, a real family that didn't hurt her like her old one. Now that she thinks about it, she is glad that she isn't related to them.

But in no time she drifted into a dreamless sleep, longing to wake to the sun shinning bright tomorrow.

* * *

"Good morning Seraphina." A strong computer voice spoke, making Sera jump from her bed.

"Who is in here!?" Sera yelled, in nor direction in particular.

"I am JARVIS, I am here to help you with anything you like to know."

"What are you?"

"I am a lot of things. Why don't you ask Tony who I am?" Sera starred at the ceiling, unsure of who that thing was talking about or why it was so sassy. You can say, Tony did make him in his sassiness and attitude.

"Who's Ton-"

"Sera?" Nick fury knocked on the door. She looked up at him, anticipation in her eyes "Are you ready?" He asked, taking notice of her. The bed she slept was rather messy and the sheets were inside out for some reason, her hair was tangled and huge (which he supposed happened to her on bad nights) He actually began to wonder if Loki had the same problem. On her it looked somewhat of a cute thing but on Loki? Can you imagine the god of mischief with hair almost as big as the pillow. Her hair was greasy, her outfit was ripped and the color was faded, and she had dirt covering her as well as her clothes. "I got you something."

"What?"

He pulled out a bag of supplies. "Well good thing I remembered to get the brush.." He mumbled, putting it on the bed. "Here are your clothes." They already knew her size because she was measured yesterday. He placed a slightly oversized long sleeve green shirt, black sweatpants, underwear and bra on the bed. He would have never picked out any of this stuff so he made Agent Romanoff and Agent Hill. They only got her a few things because they thought she should be in charge of what she wanted to wear. _'Woman.'_ He thought with a roll of his eye._' Can they ever listen to a real order? '_

"Oh thank you, but I cannot take these..I wouldn't have the money to pay you-"

"You don't need to pay me back or anyone who is trying to bring you back to where you should be. Agent Romanoff and Agent Hill got these clothes for you. You can go shopping with them for new clothes if you like." For a moment she kept her gaze on the ground but suddenly looked up and smiled.

"Thank you." She spoke in her soft voice. Nick felt as if this was all a big mistake and she was truly Thor's or some other Asgardian child but the facts were facts. Something like that can't be Loki's child. He just prayed nothing went wrong with her, he wanted her out of Loki's clutches.

"There is a shower in there..It has shampoo, conditioner, and soap...How about you take a shower, get dressed in the new clothes and I will come back.."

"When will you come back? " The young teenager asked

"About an hour and a half." He began for the door.

"Wait!" Sera called out and he turned. "Who is JARVIS?" This brought a smirk to Fury's face.

"You'll learn about everything and anything soon. I will see you in a bit." And with that Nick Fury had left. Sera alone to herself. She couldn't help but smile. Here she was ,a freak, in a huge tower with all these things from people. People who didn't look at her so different. She grabbed her new things, remembering to thank those two agents, and headed to the overly large shower.

* * *

"When will I see her?" Thor questioned, slamming his hand against the table. The table shook but the Avengers decided to ignore it and continue on with regular work.

"When she gets out of the shower, that poor child was covered in dirt!" Nick answered harshly. He grew agitated after Thor kept asking. "When I come and get her I will bring Agent Romanoff." Natasha just nodded, but Thor sat there with his mouth wide open.

"Why her?" Thor complained.

"Because she is the only woman here. Plus you might scare her."

"I am not fearful!"

"Well to us you aren't but when you come barging in, hugging her like no tomorrow, you might frighten her. Your booming voice, you might even cry and don't get me started on how frightened she can act with me. She might get scared, Thor."

"Okay.." He mumble, taking it into thought. He missed her, why must the hours be so long? He wanted to see her. He wanted to talk to her.

"Don't be so nervous Thor." Bruce smiled at him.

"What if she does not like me?"

"She must have some memories with you, no?" Steve jumped in.

"I do not know...Her mother must have tried to suppress them in some form.." You can sense Thor's distress. "What if she does not remember?"

"Then you make new memories." Thor smiled at what Steve told him. Steve was very kind hearted and friendly...Sometimes a little too friendly for his own good.

"Thank you my good friend."

"Of course, now come on she will be here any minute. "

* * *

Sera took a good look at herself in the mirror. The shirt was big but Sera didn't care. She rolled up the serves and starred at the cuts that covered her wrists and all the way to her elbow. Some were fresher than others, some were scars on top of scars. They covered both arms. She was given a pair of black sweatpants. They were bg but on her boney hips but her butt held it up. It didn't do the best job so she rolled it up. _'Hopefully once I gain some weight I can actually look appealing.'_ She thought. She put on a pair of white socks she found in the draws. She had brushed her wet hair a billion times to make it look as nice as possible. _'Why does it have to be so fucking thick and wavy!'_ Seraphina has learned to hate herself for a very long time. She had learned to be ignored and hated. She had to focus it on the bad.

"Sera?" She heard Fury call and she put the brush down. She quickly pulled down her sleeve, glancing up and saw him with a red headed woman at his side. "Sera, this is Natasha Romanoff also known as the Black Widow. She is apart of the Avengers-"

"You're one of the girls who got me clothes, right?"

"Yes, I am." Natasha spoke, trying to stay as formal as she possibly could. She was slightly nervous around the daughter of mischief. What if her powers are too much to control? What if she truly is evil? Thor talks of innocence but Natasha doesn't take that stuff. She must see for herself. In Natasha's eyes, she saw a small, fragile girl who has been harmed by the world. She saw this food deprived, sad eyed child.

"I wanted to thank you.." Sera sheeply spoke, pushing a strand of her wet jet black hair behind her ear.

"It is my pleasure to help the niece of Thor." Natasha spoke, then realizing she said a little too much.

"Who is Thor?" Sera questioned, a small wondrous smile slapped on her face. Natasha could feel the daggers Fury was throwing at her. '_Oh fuck it.'_ Natasha thought and smiled back at Seraphina.

"Come and you will meet him...and the rest of the Avengers."

* * *

Seraphina followed down the hall with Natasha in front of her and Agent Fury in the back of her. _'Does he think I am going to run away?'_ Sera thought, feeling like some infant. While walking down the halls all these agents starred at her. Some whispered, some even had fear in her eyes. What was she? What was this? Some kind of freak show?

She was lead to doors, opened by Natasha, reviling five men. One had blonde hair and a oversized hammer, the other man was polishing some shield like thing with a star on it, the man next to him had a light brownish hair color and was counting his arrows, next man had dark brown hair with a interesting thing glowing out of his shirt while he was pouring himself some alcohol, and last was a man ,with glasses, reading some kind of medical file.

"Sera this is the Avengers. Okay, the one with the arrows is Hawkeye, real name is Clint Barton. The one with the big star shield is Captain America, real name is Steve Rogers. The one who is drinking when he really shouldn't be but has no life whatsoever is Ironman, real name is Tony Stark. The man reading is Bruce Banner, known as the Hulk. And last is Thor, codename Thor, real name is Thor." She smiled, as Sera spoke about each one they looked up and smiled at the young girl. Natasha paused for a bit to give Sera a moment to sink it in. "You're uncle." Natasha added.

But Sera just starred, her mind elsewhere

_" Uncle Or!" A small little Seraphina ran around the huge castle, barefoot and in a white dress. "Uncle Or!" She yelled once more._

_"Yes PhiPhi?" Thor called, taking a bite out of his breakfast. "Shouldn't you be out in the gardens?" _

_"T-Dat is not my name!" She gave an attitude but then giggled. Thor gave a smile at the child's struggle to pronounce certain words. "And I wan away. I want you to play wid me!" _

_"PhiPhi I am working-" _

_"No, we are playing!" She grabbed his hand and led it to her chambers. "Now you put on the big fairy dress and we will have a tea party!" _

_"No, I do not wish to put on the big pink fairy dress.." He said and Litlle Sera's face drop_

_"B-But Uncle Or.." She gave him the puppy eyes. Thor ,or should I say Uncle Or,tried to ignore those __pleading eyes but how could he? He couldn't say no and break her heart._

_"Oh fine." She said heading to the restroom to change into the big diary pink dress._

"Seraphina?" Thor spoke, snapping Sera out of her flashback. "We have missed you."

He pulled her into a big hug, feeling like the most happiest man in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, after Sera went to bed, the Avengers assembled downstairs in Tony's "Workshop". Sera that day was too shy and nervous to even talk. She would just sit and watch most of the Avengers. They all sensed her fear for them so they just let it flow. Fury let Steve or Natasha talk to her the most because he thought they would bond with her more easily. But after a bit she sat in-between Tony and Bruce. She was excited about Bruce's ability and thought it was beautiful to meet someone who could do that. But with Tony, they sarcastically combatted each other, most of the time it was an accident and others it as on purpose. Clint and her was interesting. She favored his arrows and liked talking about his love for being an agent. Clint tried to distance himself from the young girl, but it useless. They all soon will be attached to her. Thor and Sera wasn't that much of a talk. Since after two minutes of meeting Sera, Thor was called out by Fury.

"Jarvis! Make sure no one comes in!" Tony yelled.

"Yes Sir." Jarvis replied

"Avengers?"

"Yes, Nick?" Thor called, with a huge smile on his face.

"We need to talk."

"About Sera?" Clint spoke in his matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, the girl.. What are we going to do about her? Will you be taking her to Asgard? Will you-"

"Nick, friend, is it a little soon to be worrying about this? We have just found her! She is home!" Thor tried to cheer. "We should be happy and feasting!"

"No, she is powerful. They kept her drugged because of her outbreaks, Thor. What are we going to do when she has an outbreak here?!" Nick exaggerated. Tony gave a roll of his eyes. _The girl was not some thing. She wasn't a monster._ Tony repeated in his head, trying to keep his anger down.

"Friend, you were the one thinking we could contain her and now you worry about this? We had one safe night and I am sure we are going to have more. Plus, let us not forget if she ever has one then we are here. The Avengers."

"Oh yes, because I am sure you guys can surely contain her. " He spoke sarcastically. Clint shot a glare at Fury but calmed himself down. He really didn't feel like loosing his job today.

"We haven't even seen what she can do. You were willing to give her a chance before! What changed your mind?" Tony snapped and Nick sighed.

"I know! But she is...She is...Power. I got her records in from the asylum and I am not liking what I am seeing..." Nick spoke and threw them on the table. Each Avenger got a copy and read through it.

_Name: Seraphina Russel (Russel; adoptive last name) _

_Sex: F_

_Parents: Adopted: Adoptive parents; Mark Russel (48) and Claire Russel (47) ._

_Relatives: Adoptive: Sister; Rachel Russel (17)_

_Age: 15_

_Weight: 98.5; (Classified underweight)_

_Height: 4'9/4'11_

_DOB: December 20,?; year unknown. On Earth since age of two._

_Race: Asgardian_

_Blood type: Unkown_

_Months treated: 6 months in asylum._

_Progress: None_

_Incidents: Setting asylum on fire (Asleep 32; Awake 6 times) , flooding (Asleep 21; Awake 3 times) , glass broken everywhere (Asleep 16; Awake 2 times), power breakouts / random blasts etc..(Asleep 18; Awake 82 ), Almost killed (in sleep, 3. Awake 1.)_

_Warning: Big threat. Must stay drugged._

_Control: Some control has been noted. _

_Personality: Very alone. Scared. Very depressed. Quiet._

_Advised to stay away from her. Keep her locked up. _

"She is more dangerous when she is sleeping?" Steve asked, looking confused.

"Does that run in the Asgardian bloodline?" Clint asked, then realizing how stupid it sounded.

"No, No, I suppose when she sleeps...her body feels defenseless...And since the brain is always awake, it is watching out for her. It is protecting her. She felt at danger and at risk there...Whenever she felt a threat, her body went all out. Last night nothing happened because she felt no threat with us. Maybe scared and nervous but she knew we weren't going to harm her in any form." Dr. Banner spoke, skimming through the papers. Banner liked this girl. She was a sweetheart, nothing like Loki. So she didn't deserve to be treated like Loki.

"They are only saying this because they do not understand her!" Thor boomed, anger in his voice.

"I agree with Thor and Bruce." Natasha spoke, running her hands through her hair. "She was scared there. She was angry and harmed. Here she isn't. Director Fury, we can handle her." She knew they would get very attached to the young girl. She knew they would start to love her as a family. She knew that they would start to protect her with their life. She knew they would be her family. Natasha spoke looking more into the files, seeing pictures of when Sera was younger but not a single baby photo. "Thor?" She called for him.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a baby photo of Seraphina on you?"

"No, I have a lot on Asgard. Once we see Sera true powers, I will return to the Allfather to give him the news. Then I will come back and listen to what he has commanded. I can give you a photograph of her if that is your wish. "

"And if this 'Allfather' says something that you don't want happening to her, then what?" Tony mocked

"Then I will plead or find a way around it. My mother and father loved Sera like she was their daughter. They will want no harm done to her."

"When does training start?" Bruce spoke. Steve, although had never said a word, was very concerned about the young girl. As he flipped through the pages of the girl, he saw dozens and dozens of photos of her. From before she got locked up til' now. Pictures of her and her family fights, pictures of her older adoptive sister pushing her around. Pictures of her and these two boys, laughing and talking. More photographs of her sneaking out of the house, hanging out late at night and such. She was a teenager, that's how they are.

"Tomorrow." Fury declared.


	5. Chapter 5

_'Daddy!? Daddy!? ' A young Sera ran around this big enchanted palace. She was in this long like hallway. 'Daddy!?' _

_'Sera! What are you doing up?' A tall man spoke. 'It is past your bed time.' Little Sera turned her head, tears staining down her face. The tall man eyes widend and bent down to his small child. 'Beautiful, what is wrong? What has happened?'_

_'I got a nightmware.' She spoke in that baby like accent. The dark haired, green eyed man picked up the small child and held her in his arms. _

_'Do you want to tell me about it?' He stoked her hair. She place her head in the crook of his neck._

_'It was about mommy. Mommy took me away!' She screamed, gripping her fathers neck. The man stood there, rocking his daughter back and forth, kissing the top of her head. 'Daddy, you would never let her take me right?' She whispered. 'I don't want to be away from you.' _

_'She would never, my love. Let's put you to bed.'_

_'No! I want to sleep with you!' The man gave a sigh and nodded heading the other way to his bedroom. As he placed the young child in the oversized bed, laying next to her, he gave a kiss on top of her head. _

_'Do you want your lullaby?' He asked and she nodded._

_"Goodnight my little Angel_

_It is time to close your eyes_

_Do not let the King hear those sorrowful cries_

_I promise I will never leave you_

_And my promise will always stay true_

_Goodnight my small Seraphina,_

_the skies are no longer light blue_

_Even when you are terrified at night_

_From nightmares, noises and screams_

_I swear to protect you through every scheme_

_And now you will always know_

_Where ever you may go_

_I will always love you so_

_Goodnight my little Light" He kissed the now sleeping child. 'I love you.' _

Seraphina's body jolted upward. Her eyes widened after waking from this vivd dream. For a second her lungs felt as if they closed, causing her to cough. The last cough escaped her lips, ice shot out of her mouth extending all over the floor of the room. Her body too weak and mind too tired and weak to realize any of this. She blacked out into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Tony and Steve walked down to Sera chamber to wake her up. "What do you think Fury wanted to talk to Thor on private for?" Tony asked, making Steve rolled his eyes.

"Tony, it's none of our business."

"Alright, Alright, whatever. I'll just find out on my own. I'll tell you when I find out..I know you want to know." Steve gave a small laugh at Tony. He always was a nosy son of a bitch. But that was their relationship. Could Steve call Tony his best friend? No, he never use that word...Tony knows the friendship relationship they had. And Tony wouldn't change it for anything. They were close although they fight all the time.

"Sera's room is there, cmon."

"You don't think she set us on fire for waking her up, right?"

"Are you serious, Tony?"

"Hey it was just a question." Steve rolled his eyes again. He opened the door, pushing Tony back before he walked in and slip. There was Seraphina, sleeping on the bed but the floors all covered in ice. The walls were iced and the room had to be at least below 20 degrees.

"We need to get Thor." Steve said

"Agreed." Tony replied, walking fast pace to Fury's office

* * *

Fury and Thor were in the middle of their talk about Sera. Her little present from the heart. Thor didn't wanna seem like he is getting her the things she love so he could like her. He loves his niece and he wanted her to be happy. Fury ,on the other hand, was doing this so she tries not to accidentally kill them. He wanted to make better allies with Asgard and more. He wanted not only their knowledge but their protection.

In the middle of their conversation Tony and Steve busted in the door.

"Thor, you need to see this." Steve heavily breathed.

* * *

"Oh Valhalla!" Thor whisper-shouted, starring at the ice. The temperature just made everyone shiver. How was Sera not freezing to death or crying for help? Was her powers protecting her? Or was she immune to the cold?

"So what do we do?" Steve butted in. Natasha rolled her eyes at him. Bruce just starred at the ice. To him it looked incredible. To look at all the beauty she can do with that kind of power. But the damage.

"..I..umm..-" Thor stuttered.

"You have no clue, do you?" Tony said

"Whenever she had an outburst or such Loki or my mother would take care of it. " Thor spoke. "Tony, can you put the heat up in the room so the ice could melt?"

"Sure, but shouldn't we get Sera out before the room turns hotter than the sun?" This was the time Thor wished Loki was here. He knew her better than he knew himself. He knew what to do when Sera had bursts, felt ill, cried all the time, he knew everything. She was his and he would pick her over anyone. Thor was foolish for not looking harder for his niece. He loves her like she was of his blood.

"I'll go get her." Thor spoke and steadily made his way into the room to get his niece. He did fall couple of times, giving the Avengers several laughs. They were like his other family. He loves his Avengers and they loved each other. "Sera.." He shook her lighty and she groaned. "Sera I need you to wake up." Her eyes slowly opened and gave a small smile at her uncle. She sat up on the bed, taking in the morning sun. Her mouth dropped as she starred at the floor.

"Oh no..I am so sorry..I didn't mean to-"

"It is alright. You are not in trouble. Come, be careful getting down." Thor instructed. He was trying to be the good uncle he was to her when she was younger. She went down, almost slipping, grabbing Thor's hand. She felt his tight grip on her hand and she smiled. They slowly and carefully walking to the exit of the room.

"Are you alright, Seraphina?" Fury asked and she nodded.

"Sorry about the room..I didn't know how that happened..."

"It's alright.." Nick said and sighed. Tony didn't seem pissed so that's okay...But what if the next time she sets the room on fire? Natasha knew what they all were thinking and it made her blood boil. She knew they were scared about what would happen tonight. She felt her heart ache for the girl again.

"How about you and me go get something to eat and then we'll get ready for training?" Natasha asked and Sera nodded, walking away with her. It was obvious she felt embarrassed and stupid. Bruce felt a bang in his heart for her.

"Thor, we can't do this." Bruce blurted and everyone starred. "She feels alone and stupid and...You need to talk to your father. If she stays here we need to give her proper training! And love! We have to be a family for her."

"He's right." Steve said. "Go to your father tonight...Ask him...Help us.."

Thor nodded, knowing what he had to do.

* * *

"Did I do something really bad?" Sera asked Natasha while taking a bite out of her eggs. Natasha face froze but then softened. She could just be tricking them but she couldn't . She didn't have the heart to say such things.

"No..it isn't your fault. It's okay Sera." Natasha said with a warm smile and Sera starred at her. She felt a connection to her.

"Natasha?"

"Yeah? "

"Do you know who my real mother is?" Sera asked with an ache in her heart Natasha felt tears swell in her eyes.

"Your mother has passed on...I am sorry Sera..I.." She stopped talking once seeing the young teenager start to cry. "Hey, don't cry sweetheart. You have your uncle, grandparents, and the Avengers."

"It's not that I am ungrateful." She wiped her eyes. "But my whole life I have never had a mother to love me. My adoptive mother refused to call me any nice names, buy me things and such since I was five. She didn't like it when I called her mother. She didn't like it when I spoke at all. I just wanted a mother like everyone had and I..I thought.." She stuttered, holding back the tears.

"Seraphina..I..I never had parents. I was found and taken in...I did always want a mother but never had one.."

"I'm sorry."

"The minute I saw you, I felt a connection. Sera, I will always be here and protect you."

"Because you have to."

"No because I want to. I see that you and me are alike. "

"Thank you, Nat." Sera smiled at her, which she returned. They continued on talking, eating and laughing.

* * *

Sera walked into a room covered in a metal. She was wearing an outfit very similar to Natasha's uniform. Although it was easy to move in and rather nice looking, (Meaning it emphasized Sera's body in ways she wanted it to) it was skin tight. Sera felt her nerves go crazy and started to breathe heavily. _Don't be stupid. Do your best. _The Avengers were watching her through an invincible glass outside the room. Thor wished they went easier on her but they needed to know her potential. He needed to see her strength. "Ok Sera, things will come after you and you must defend yourself. Simple." Nick said trying to be nice and easy. "Do not hesitate."

"Defend myself with what?" Sera shouted. You could easily tell she was terrified out of her mind.

"Your powers."

"What if they don't work?!"

"Then we stop the simulation." She nodded. "Okay, get ready. 3...2...1..GO!" Sera's heart began to race as things popped out of the ground and from the walls. She froze. The things began to shoot at her, in some sort of pattern. At first Sera was rusty. She tried hitting some and ducked at others. Then her mind was put to the test, Sera started to hit them with their own beams or the energy she created. The ones she missed exploded.

Sera felt the power surge through her. She grew stronger. The wind started to pick up, things were being shot in all directions, knives started to be thrown, it was clear havoc. Whenever flames came it was iced or watered and vice versa. Then the simulation started to pick up. Things began moving too fast, too hard. The beam formation changed and it started to hit her. The knife throwing began to pick up and she dropped the the ground.

"Stop it." Thor commanded Nick. He didn't want her harmed. He couldn't loose her. He must protect her. He swore he would.

"Wait." Natasha spoke.

Sera's power began to overload her mind. She started to hyperventilate. Her mind was overloading. She gave out a scream, putting her hands on her head. She felt like she was dying. A knife just brushed her skin and she let out another scream.

"STOP IT NOW!" Thor commanded and Nick listened. Everything stopped immediately. Thor rushed in and bent down to his niece. "PhiPhi, are you alright!? Seraphina what happened!?"

"My head!" She sobbed, digging her head into her uncle's chest. "So much power, I couldn't control it! Thor it was too much."


	6. Chapter 6

Thor started to pack his things, ready to go to Asgard. He really didn't want to leave Sera in her time of adjustment. After Sera's little incident she went straight to the infirmary with Bruce. He helped her arm and asked her questions to get a better understanding to what happened. It seems her brain had an overload of power and such like that. Sera seemed to get along well with Bruce. He felt safer with leaving her with the "Amazing Hulk". He'd protect her. They all promised Thor they will. He knew he could trust them...right?

"Do you really have to go?" Sera asked, appearing in his doorway, snapping Thor out of his thoughts. Her pitch black hair was pulled back by a headband, she was wearing shorts and a long sleeved shirt. She looked shorter in shorts. Thor gave a sad smile at her. Even when she was younger she hated saying goodbye.

"I will be back very soon."

"How long?" She played with her hair.

"Maybe a week..could be a slight longer. " He saw her face drop, causing his heart to break. "Do not be upset, I will be back before you know it. I will make the visit quick, just for you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He smiled once she did. "The rest will be having a movie night tonight, join them."

"I will...Are you leaving right after you pack?"

"Yes." She nodded and went to hug him. She tightly wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his on her tiny waist. "I will miss you, PhiPhi." He spoke. Before she could respond there was a knock on the door. They broke apart, revealing Natasha. "Is everything alright?" Thor asked knowing Natasha wouldn't interrupt unless it was important.

"I'm sorry..Bruce wanted to see Sera..." Natasha said and Sera nodded.

"Have fun." Sera smiled at Thor, leaving the room.

"She really is something, isn't she?" Natasha said and smiled. "I wanted to give you this." Natasha handed Thor something. He opened his hand to see a picture. More like two pictures. It was of Sera. She was in her training uniform. In the picture it only showed half of her body. Her hair was down, passing her shoulders slightly,with a huge smile on her face. The outfit was a little more low cut and emphasized more than Thor liked but she was a teenager. His PhiPhi has grown. She was the most beautiful teenager he has ever seen. "There's two copies of that picture. One for you and the second for anyone who loves her enough to get a picture." Natasha spoke.

And Thor knew exactly who she meant.

* * *

"You needed me?" Sera asked Bruce and he nodded.

"I wanted to check out your arm..Does it sting?" Sera froze at the question. It stung like crazy. It hurt like a bitch, but she refused to show it. He can't see it.

"Not really.. I think it's fine.." She lied. She didn't want to expose her arm. She didn't want to show her wrists. Bruce noticed her hand clutching the sleeve...What is wrong with her? He thought.

"Sera...Are you alright? Let me see."

"No, please-" He grabbed her arm, lifting her sleeve. The cuts. Dozens and dozens of cuts. One on top of the other.

"Oh God." Bruce yelled, getting a wet towel to clean some cuts. "How long have you been doing this?"

"A couple of years.."

"These will scar you. Shit..."

"I'm sorry." She looked away. Bruce looked at her. She is so young and beautiful. Why would she even?

"I get it." Bruce said and gave her a warm smile. "You did most right in the perfect spot but never deep enough to kill. You're afraid? That's okay."

"I want it all to end sometimes.." She whispered. Bruce felt tears form in his eyes and sighed.

"One day I shot a bullet through my head. I lived. And I am thankful for that. It won't let me die. This." He lifted her arm "This hasn't killed you. It makes you stronger...Why have you been doing this for years?"

"I..I can't you're going to-"

"I won't think of anything. I won't tell anyone. I promise." Bruce said getting her a tissue.

"I was 12 when I started. I...Everyone seemed to love my older non-related fucking sister. I don't even want to call her that. My mother, or do I call her that? Well she never liked to look at me, my father, or whatever, would yell and hit me. My mother use...She use to lock me in my room for days without anything. No food..No water.. I thought I was so meaningless. I had this friend..His name was Gustavo, really odd name. His mother told me it was Norse...Anyways We would sneak out through my window and hang out, party, pretend we were tough shit...We were kids..We thought that just in a few years it'd be over. We would be free, ya know? Maybe for him it was true but me? I guess I will never have a chance at the life we took for granted to imagine...Anyways, I got victimized at school as the weird sister. Why did I have black hair? Why was I in the smart classes while my sister ,although loved by all teachers, failed every year? Why I liked hanging around with guys?They use to make rumors saying I was some slut. But we all know that I wouldnt..I just hung out with two people really. Gus and this kid Adrian. Didn't really have much of a friend list. Then powers came in class one day...It was the worst day of my life. Gus always stayed with me, his parents took me in...And the thing is they all knew. They gave me hope.." Tear flooded her eyes and she sighed.

"The years passed with just dealing with it. But one day, like 6 months ago, Gus walked me home...And there was a load of people. Ready to take me. I screamed and cried. I set the house on fire though I didn't mean it. Good thing everyone was already outside. I started to go nuts. Gus tried to tell my family that they would take me in...He fought so hard to keep me but they took me. " She sobbed. "I was beaten everyday in that asylum, I was drugged...I barely knew what I was doing half the time. I thought there was no hope for me. Until the day you guys called. I thought I was going to die or something but look where I am now. To think I almost died last year, when that alien invasion happened. I was praying for it but someone found my cut up body and took my to the hospital...I guess I was meant to live."

"Seraphina..You're here now and you're safe. You are here for a reason and everything will be alright. Trust me, I'm the biggest example of that. We won't ever let anyone take you, understand?" She nodded. "Come on let's go with the others before Tony throws a bitch fit." He said making Sera laugh. _Maybe it will be okay while Thor is gone._


	7. Chapter 7

**LOKI IS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**WHOOP WHOOP! ****HEADS UP!**

**WE'RE UP ALL NIGHT TO GET LOKI!**

**Okay, sorry I'm done now. Sorry for the happy blast. **

**Alright read and review! Give me opinions ! **

* * *

The Bifrost took him once he called. The epic and fast ride never bothered him. He truly did miss it, but he had to take care of his niece. She was his top priority right now. He couldn't loose her. "Good to see you again, Thor." Heimdall spoke with a smile. Thor couldn't help but return one to his friend.

"Have you been seeing her all these years?" Thor got curious.

"No, I saw her once you did."

"How can that be?"

"I wish I knew.." He spoke and Thor nodded. He began to leave. "She is a beautiful one Thor. She will do great and amazing things in the future. "

"Thank you, my friend." Thor walked out of the Bifrost and into the palace. Sure he was nervous, scared, horrified, and much more of what his family would think. More of what his father would think really. He wanted Sera to stay, train and live on Asgard...It might be hard for her to depart from the Avengers. Anyone can easily tell she got very close to them very quickly. But they were just as attached to her as she was to them. Thor stepped slowly into the Throne room. He told a guard to tell his parents to meet him there once he was settled. His nerves were eating him out.

"Thor, my son, I thought you'd be longer." Frigga, his mother, spoke. Almost getting up to hug him but Thor waved his hand telling her tp stay seated.

"Mother, Father..I must tell you all something." _'Don't mess up.'_ Thor thought and smiled nervously at his parents. _Everything will be fine._ Thor constantly tried to reassure himself. Frigga was in love with having an amazing granddaughter. PhiPhi was respectful, loving, helping, and a happy child. Sera would even try to make Odin feel better and give advice. Although when she was young she didn't quite understand.

"Oh no.." Frigga whispered. Odin gave an awkward cough.

"You got Jane pregnant didn't you?" Odin spoke. **(A/n- I couldn't resist!)**

"What!? NO! I haven't talked to-"

"You got a Mortal woman pregnant?" Frigga gasped

"NO!" "

"An Asgardian pregnant?!" Frigga gasped again.

"No one is pregnant, mother!" Thor yelled, causing Odin to laugh uncontrollably.

"What is it, my son?" Odin questioned and Frigga smiled.

"I have found her."

"Who?"

"Seraphina Lokidottir. Daughter of Loki. She lived on Midgard for all these years! Oh mother, you would love her big heart. Father, she is still headstrong and the loving child you love to be around. " Tears filled Frigga's eyes, making her sob. "She remembers very little, father. I fear her safety on Earth."

"What is she like?" Frigga jumped in. Of course she would. Seraphina was not her first grandchild she gotten from Loki...There was the half dead Hel, then the Serpent Jorgunmand, the eight legged horse, and list continues. Loki has lost them, some died and such. Hel, the Queen of the realm of the dead, sometimes denies her father. She simply never was close or showed her father much love. Some truly did like the horse he mothered or the serpent. But Loki wasn't always the best father. But Sera was a different story. Nothing took away his favorite. The only child to chose him and show him more love in his life.

"She is just perfect! She is very small, like you said father , black hair, green eyes. She has color! She is beautiful! Oh and powerful! Not much in strength but that can change..." Thor began to talk and talk about how much he loves her. Sera's details like the way she would talk, or sit like she was taught when younger and etc. Her past ,although Thor didn't know everything and knew it wasn't very pleasant. He told about the training incident and much much more. "Father what do I do?"

"Come now, let's talk."

* * *

Loki sat in his usual cell, lying down on the bed. Wasting his misreable life in a cell once more. What more could they want from him? Think of him? He was a waste, no one could love him more than Thor or Frigga. The only girl who actually did, he lost to a crazed mother. Loki wanted to die. He found no reason to breathe. No reason to live anymore.

"Loki." He heard Thor call and he rolled his eyes. '_An oaf came to taunt me, what a lovely surprise.'_ He thought. Since through all of his loss, Loki has become bitter and a sarcastic man.

"What do you want? Try and make things better when I waste away?" Loki said, starring at the usual white ceiling. Now he has been a little more open with Thor than usual. He sometimes even calls him brother.

"I came to tell you something, brother."

"Did someone die?" He asked in his sarcastic tone. Thor frowned, not feeling like playing the games.

"Its about Seraphina." Loki's eyes widened and he shot up from his bed.

"Watch yourself Odinson." He hissed, slamming his fist against the glass-like frame. I guess you can tell that Thor struck a rather large nerve.

"She lives." Thor spoke, knowing Loki would enter his mind. Thor began to feel Loki's magic in his head. Only because Lokis didn't bother to hide it. Why would he? The magic was weak since he was in a magic-resistent cell so Thor knew he'd leave his mind soon.

"Oh Vahalla..My little girl...I..." Tears formed and he looked at Thor. He didn't go through the memories. He didn't have the strength to in the cell. "How did you..I mean..Is she..-"

"Here. " Thor smiled at his happy brother. He showed Loki a picture. Loki gathered his energy to teleport the picture through the highly magic resistant cage...Loki was stronger than a simple cage, or he liked to think that. Loki starred at the image that showed up in his hand. Black hair, green eyes, a full smile. He began to not like the way her body looked in the photo. Too much was emphasized and shown! That is his little girl not some grown woman! _'Who dressed her? Natasha Romanoff?'_ He thought to himself noticing the outfits were very similar. _'Maybe a Midgardian thing.'_

"How old is she?"

"She has been aging as a human, Loki. She is right now 15. I think when she...I..Father predicts she will grow much slower than an Asgardian life once her true form sets in."

"Hmm...It'll go back to normal?"

"Eventually after awhile it will."

"Who took the photo?" Loki gave a small chuckle, starring at it. _'Probably Jane or that Darcy girl. Most likely Darcy would be the one to dress her in those clothes.'_

"Natasha and Steve was making her laugh in the background." His face dropped.

"..Wait what?"

"Steve-"

"She is staying there!?" Anger rose in Loki's voice, making Thor jump.

"Yes..I thought it'd be best-"

"Be best?! They are enemies! They will treat her horrible! Why would you think-"

"They are your enemies! Not mine! They are starting to open up to her! They are very attached to her as she is to them!" Thor yelled back. He knew it'd be hard telling Loki she was with the people that took him down but it was Loki's fault! His wrong doing! He should not be bothered or angered that they are helping his daughter. Loki gave an angry scowl followed by a sigh. The matter was out of his hands while he waste away in the cell. At that moment Loki realized something. He found his reason to live again.

"When is she coming back? When is she coming home?" He dropped the subject.

"Father thinks it is best if by the end of this month she will come here. Her powers are growing too fast, too strong and we do not know how to control it there. At night her powers tend to express itself more and more." Thor said, going back into memory. "The other night we went into her chamber to wake her.. Ice decorated the floors. The room had to be below zero! Maybe a bit higher. She was freezing but once she woke up it all stopped. It began to turn back to its normal temperature...Loki, I fear that this child would need more aid in her always knew what to do. The All-father needs your help to aid her so she does not destroy all nine realms."

"The mighty All-father needs **MY** help?"

"He is still thinking about it. There will be a feast for her and you will attend as an annual prisoner. You will not talk unless spoken to, you will pretend as if you're changing so the people come to accept you more. He knew you do it for her. Loki, she cannot go through this anymore. She has been locked up for months. She has almost lost her life. She needs you." Tears began to flood his eyes and stream down his pale checks. With every word Thor said Loki's heart broke more and more. His princess suffered. He didn't know through what be he sure would find out.

"I'll do it for her. I'll do anything for her. I love her." He sobbed. "Does she hate me? That I failed to find her? Brother, is she angered? Will she no longer love me like she use to?" If you can guess Loki's weakness, it wouldn't be anymore obvious. Before it was like he was practically heartless. Now ,with this information, his eyes had some life and love. He talked with more emotion. Thor knew this behavior would increase. He knew Loki would change for her. He'd do anything for her, that was no lie. Even his silver-tongue would never lie about that. Anything she would ever ask for he would do or get.

"She doesn't remember."

"What?"

"She barely remembered me. She does not know. The only time she remembered me was when she saw my face. But she barely knew anything. She gets dreams of memories but she doesn't know they are. Like the other night she was screaming 'Mother stop' in her sleep...But she knows nothing. She never knew she was taken. She never even knew she was the lost princess of Asgard."

"You are not lying." Loki stated.

"I would never. "

"Did you tell her?"

"I don't know if I'll ever tell her. I actually fear to tell her. What will she think? I do not want her to think she was abandoned. I do not want her to think we have given up on her. She is already starting to pose some questions." Thor spoke and Loki said nothing, knowing he was right. "When you train her you will be in a highly guarded room or in your cell."

"Will she know I'm her father? "

"I do not know ,brother. That is up to the Allfather." Thor said

"I'm surprised the mighty All-father allowed her to even enter Asgard." Loki hissed

"He loves her ,Loki." Thor spoke "Do not worry. I will take care of her. I will protect her with every breath I will not have the terrible life she lived on Midgard. I promise." Loki nodded, feeling a pain in his heart.

"Thank you, Brother." Loki said making Thor smile. Thor said his goodbye and he left. It made Loki a little jealous that Thor would have to take a part of his role away from him. He wanted to be there. He wanted to be hers. He smiled looking and the photo of her. She was beautiful. There was no physical doubt she was his. She will know she is Seraphina Lokidottir. Daughter of Loki. He waited for his daughter's return but until then it'll be book reading and magic strengthens. If Odin agrees he will be teaching and aiding his daughter. Oh he could not wait for her arrival.

Let all of Asgard know the princess has returned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys please give me your ideas and opinions and such! **

**Thank you! I hope you like it!**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

Sera strolled around the Stark Tower. She knew it was late but nightmares taunt her, her very worst fears come to life in her dreams. '_Where the fuck is the damn kitchen?'_ Sera thought, groaning. Stark really did his work on the damn building. New technology on every corner. It honestly amazed the young teenager in every way. She was in love with the high advance machine that programmed the Tower. She loved the life and memories that flooded the halls and rooms even if there wasn't pictures on them. You could feel the positive energy. But right now she was hungry and wanted the kitchen. "You really shouldn't be up, Princess." Tony mocked as Sera heading into the kitchen. A smile shown on her face once she realized she was in the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be either." She smirked, making him chuckle. Tony stood by the counter scooping chocolate ice cream into a cup. He pointed at the ice cream, motioning if she wanted some. She nodded her head, making him get another cup and putting the ice cream in there.

"What's troubling you? Nightmare?" He asked, handing the ice cream into her.

"No, just can't sleep." She lied smoothly. She didn't like telling about it or expressing her feelings. She wasn't close with them. She barely knew them. "You?"

"Nightmare. Didn't want to wake Pepper." Sera knew very briefly about Avengers lovers. But she knew most about the famous Pepper Pots. To Sera, Pepper was this sweet and slightly awkward girl that Sera loved to here about.

"What was it about?"

"The day the aliens attacked." He cleared his throat. Tony starred at the young teenager. Was she worth the trust? Was she worth anything really?

"You almost died right?"

"Yeah.." He whispered, looking away. Sera's heart began to break a little at how it broke him. It scared her even.

"I did too." She said with a half smile on her face. Tony quickly looked back at her, suddenly intrigued with her past. He knew she had a bad life but he never knew that..._'If Loki loved his daughter so much then why would he attack there? Why would he risk it? or maybe Loki didn't even know. The tesseract could have hid her from him.'_

"How?"

"I-...Uh-"

"Please, tell me." The famous Iron Man spoke in a sincere voice. He wanted to know about her. He felt like there were much similarities between them but she was a tough cookie. He knew it the minute he saw her.

"A couple months before the attack a man named Dr. Erik Selvig was suppose to test me and take me in. He was suppose to save me from there and in return I'd cooperate and stay with him, a woman named Jane and another named Darcy. The day that was settled was the day those aliens or whoever they were attacked us. I was left in a office in New York, half drugged. I couldn't even walk straight, people must've thought I was some drunk. After a half an hour shots began to be fired, the nurses there died by the shots or by the building collapsing on them. I didn't even know what happened until I saw their dead bodies on the floor, crushed. It took me long enough but I finally got out of there with a couple cuts, scratches and bruises. The building almost fell on top of me. I didn't know where to go. I have been to New York a lot of times before the asylum with my friends, but right there I was lost. Everything outside was collapsing and people were running and screaming for their lives. I saw you guys fighting, I saw people die. But then I saw one right in front of me. Those alien things. I saw it's eyes go from red to blue. Then a strong blue. I was terrified but if I couldn't even walk straight, how would I run? It gave me this creepy smile and charged after me, slicing my stomach. I tried to tap into my powers but I was too scared. I panicked and began to hyperventilate. It then grabbed me by the neck, digging its sharp nails in it and pushed its hands closer causing cuts form all over my neck. Then it just dropped me on the floor. It left. The last thing I remember was suffocating and going into a bid of darkness."

"How are you here?" He questioned fast.

"What?"

"How did you live? Survive? What happened after?"

"I woke up in a hospital. The nurse said a man saved my life. His name was Happy Hogan.. I basically never met this man, never will and never know anything about him. I always wanted to meet him, to thank him but it is no use. Anyways, they thought I would die and but my body healed rapidly. I went back to the asylum. And now here I am. Alive." Tony's eyes widened. Happy. His best friend. The man he almost lost in a comma. The man that protected him and saved his life a billion times before. Happy saved Sera. A new idea sparked into his mind.

"The scar still there?" Tony coughed, changing the direction he originally was going to take the conversation.

"Most disappeared around my neck. Stomach one is still there."

"Did you get nightmares about it?"

"Sometimes."

"I feel you kid." Tony gulped. "It's like the world kind of stopped those last minutes. You think of what you could've done differently in your life, why things happened, what will happen next, what will the future will be like without you.."

"You would have those thoughts because you know there is people out there who love and care about you. I was grateful it was happening. But it didn't."

"Well now there is people who love and care about you too." Tony said with a huge smile. The words made her heart break and she nodded, looking down. "Do you still wish that it did happen? That you...uhmm..passed on?"

"Sometimes." She answered honestly and looked away. "But now I'm here, I guess I have a future now, right?"

"Want me to tell you something?" He asked. Which in Tony language it meant "Take a seat I am telling you something and you will listen."

"Well if you want."

"I will."

"Okay." She smiled.

"After my parents passed and such..I began to drink a lot...I became suicidal. I tried once..Well I stopped myself from it. What I'm trying to say is that you're stronger than this. If I a human can, than you a weird alien raised on Earth can." Sera laughed at him and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Let's not tell anyone about this okay? Anyways, let's watch a movie."

"What movie?"

"The Titanic." Sera gave him the 'Are you fucking serious' look, causing him to glare. "Hey don't you judge me! Rose and Jack are very special in my heart."

* * *

"Sera, wake up." Steve's voice woke her up. Once her vision cleared she took in her surroundings. She was on the couch. Tony wasn't there anymore but the TV was left on and the sunlight was shinning in every corner. "Tony was making you watch this last night? Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he wanted to watch the Titanic." She yawned. "And no I don't know where he is."

"He made you watch that too?" A female voice came butted in, laughing. The light revealed the famous Pepper Pots. "You must be Seraphina, it's a pleasure to meet you." The older woman smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Pepper." Sera said, smiling back at the woman.

"We all got breakfast, want some?" Steve question. Serra nodded her head, walking with Steve who protectively put his arm around her. The soldier was always protective of her. Since the minute he saw her.

* * *

"Thor, pleasant to see you this morning." Loki sneered, pacing around his cell. Thor, the loud and bright brother, walked closer to the cell. The only thing that divided him from hugging and protecting his little brother.

"Good morning, brother."

"What's the amazing news for today? Is Sera coming early?"

"Loki, father doesn't know if he wants you around Sera.." Thor got straight to the point once more. Not only was Thor terrified for his niece but for Loki. His brother would be horrible and mad knowing his daughter was above ground and he was imprisoned down here. Loki would burn all of Asgard to the ground if it meant to have his daughter back in his arms.

"What?!" Loki screamed, his eyes turning a deeper green. "She is my bloody daughter!"

"Brother calm down!"

"I cannot calm down! My daughter will be here soon and she must know I am here for her."

"She must know a father who tried to kill the planet she walks on?"Thor barked, anger rising at his brother. Loki was a murderer! What does he not understand? He is a danger to more than just himself!

"I...I didn't know she was living there." Loki choked on his own words. Pain filled in his heart at the thought the slightest chance he could've lost her because of his stupid actions.

"Or a father who tried to steal the throne? A father who killed over hundreds?"

"I didn't kill over hundreds..."He scoffed "Maybe about a hundred.."

"Brother, you have not changed!"

"I will!. I will do anything for her. " Loki felt the tears burn down his cheeks. Thor's heart broke at what he done to his brother. Thor's face softened and he sighed.

"Father wants to see you. Release him." Thor told the guards. They locked Loki in chains, nodding to Thor telling him he is ready to go. The walk there was silent. Thor looked forward, staring at the halls and walls while Loki starred down at the floor. _'What did I do?'_ Thor thought to himself. Loki has done horrible things in the past, but even when Thor did bad things Loki rarely ever mentioned the past to make him sad. Loki did it to make Thor rage ,not cry. Thor opened his mouth to apologize but was cut off-

"Ahh, Loki." Odin spoke. "I see it that you're liking your cell?" Odin sat in his main chair, hiding his worries and concerns for him family away. Frigga sat at his right while Thor stood by his little brother.

"Oh yes, I love the whole rotting away for eternity. " Loki glared.

"I don't think you should even be out of that very prison." Odin snapped, causing Frigga to glare at him. Frigga loved her husband, with all her heart, but that was her son. Even if she had not given birth to him, she raised him.

"If my daughter is here then I will be out."

"Is that a threat?"

"Think of it more as a warning. Odin, I will never harm her. Never hurt her intentionally. I never do anything to make her think twice or hate me."

"I know you won't, but will you brainwash her? Trick her? "

"Frigga can stay in and watch, she can help me train her."

"**If** you will train her." Odin glared at his adoptive son. " I personally think Frigga can train her."

"Odin!" Frigga scowleded "You know I can't!"

"Father, I have seen her skin slightly turn a blue! She has no control of the burning ice! Loki knows how to control this ability! Mother cannot help with such." Thor defended his little brother. Even if it was a half lie. Thor has not seen her turn blue in front of him. He has seen it once on camera and she was asleep when it happened. Loki gave a smirk at his brother detecting his lie.

"I will not loose another family member due to lies and manipulation!" Odin yelled

"You are the one who lied and manipulated me! And I don't want you doing it to her!" Loki yelled back. Loki's skin turned the deep blue and his eyes change to red. The room fell silent at the sudden transformation. _'In the name of Valhalla.'_ Loki mentally cursed and sighed, taking a deep breath, he changed back into his Aesir self.

"We have to let the people think Loki is changing." Frigga declared. "Changing into a better man."

"And what if I don't want to change?"

"Then you will never see your daughter. She will never **EVER** hear about you. She will think of you as the monster you hate to be." Odin's words stung him right in the heart but Loki didn't let it show. Loki wouldn't let the amazing All-father turn down his spirits.

"I'll do whatever you want to get my daughter back."

"Alright! I have a compromise!" Odin declared, making everyone silent at his words.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!:) **

**Review!**

**Love yous! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait but I hope you love it!**

**Tell me what you think! **

**R&R**

**Love yous! **

* * *

"Do you ever wear short sleeves?"Clint ask Sera once she entered the living room. Today Tony, Steve and Natasha were on a special S.H.E.I.L.D mission and Bruce was all the way in Mexico for some lab testing for S.H.E.I.L.D. So it was Sera and Clint for the whole day. Sera personally didn't mind, although she instantly knew Clint was not very fond of her.

"I'm cold." She lied.

"It's 80 degrees today." Clint was always a suspicious man. He did not approve of the daughter of Loki being anywhere near him. And since she was around him, he wanted her to be open, not so closed off and mysterious as she was. That means she is hiding something and the famous Hawkeye is not one for secretive people.

"I have really bad and rough skin." She lied once again.

"I don't mind." He urged.

"Plus, I am leaving soon." Now that was the truth.

"Hmmm." He said, cleaning his arrow. "Wait what?"

"I wanted to go shopping, I don't really have much clothes and I-" For that moment, Clint felt somewhat bad for the young teenager. She had no criminal records and seemed nothing like Loki. She deserved somewhat of a luxurious life. She got nothing.

"Ohh, I suppose you need money." He mumbled, taking out his wallet. He handed her some cash and a credit card. "Spend whatever you want on this. S.H.E.I.L.D pays for it. I never really used it anyways." He mumbled, trying to stay hard as a stone wall. 'No emotions, Clint.' He would think but once he looked into her big green eyes, he couldn't help but smirk at her.

"I...Thankyou, Clint."

"Yeah,Yeah just be home before dark." She nodded. "Here is the key, don't get yourself locked outside." He handed her the key and she nodded. She exited the room, nothing more left to say. Clint isn't the best with teenagers, Sera thought. Little did she know the real reason. He wasn't okay with some crazed killer, who took him under control and made him almost kill the woman he is in love with, daughter. Loki made him kill the innocent and that was to never be forgiven. He honestly thought the child could've wasted away but those eyes were deceiving. He doesn't know about her relations or anything really so she could be working for her dear father and they wouldn't know.

* * *

Sera just finished shopping, clothes bags covering her arms and hands, a smile on her face. Sera truly did miss the whole shopping experience over the past 6 months. She loved it honestly. She felt the freedom surging through her body and she smiled. 'Freedom surging? Steve is really getting to me.' She thought and laughed at herself. She headed back to the Stark Tower, unlocking the doors and heading to her room where she placed the enormous amount of bags on her bed. She glanced at the clock which read 1:30 and left the house, grabbing her keys and locking the door behind her.

She headed to a place you wouldn't have think of. She headed to her school. It seemed rather early to leave the house since they get out at 3:50 but it was a long walk from the Stark Tower. Good thing for Sera that the streets weren't busy. 'Oh Gus, please be here.' She repeated over and over again in her mind, trying to make her heart believe it. Once Sera got there she saw tons of people she thought she would never see again but none of which she was looking for. Until she spotted him. Adrian.

"ADRAIN!" She gave a soft yell, a couple people stared at her but she didn't care at all, why would she? It's been six months since she last gave two shits about them anyways. She catches up to the young man. Dark chocolate hair with chocolate eyes to match, a dirty and dull hoodie with a pair of jeans he wore every other day. He really hasn't changed. "Adrian?" He turned at her and starred at her wide eyes, mouth dropped open.

"I...Sera...Wow..you look...damn." He stuttered and she smiled, hugging him. You can say although it was cute, Sera didn't like the way he looked at her. He had such lust in his eyes which she could not stand. He use talk about them dating, another thing she didn't like. Adrian ,on the other hand, always knew Sera was Gus's. He knew that Sera was nothing without that guy.

"Thanks, I get that a lot." She rolled her eyes, making him smile. "Have you seen Gus?"

"Sera..I have something to tell you. " He whispered, looking ashamed. Sera bit her look, fear running through her but she nodded. "Gus, isn't here.."

"What?" Tears started to form in her eyes and she began to breathe heavily. 'Oh not a panic attack.' Adrian thought.

"Hey I have something to give you!" He cheered and she starred at him. "It's from Gus. Come it's at my place." She nodded walking with him down the block to his house. "So how'd you get out?" He tried making small talk.

"Avengers shit." She tried making it simple, playing like she didn't care.

"Wow, you're part of them? "

"Related to one." He starred at her in disbelief and she laughed. "Uncle."

"Fuck man, who?"

"Thor."

"So you're an alien, no wonder you're so hot."

"Don't you have a girlfriend or something? "

"Doesn't mean I can't talk to my favorite girl."

"Not your girl, Adri. "

"Oh sorry, you're Gustavo's girl. His name so fucking weird."

"It's Norse, what do you expect?" Sera laughed and stopped in the front of his house. He told her to wait here, which she did as patiently as she could. A few moments later, Adrian walked out with a huge box in his hands. "What the hell is that thing?" She laughed.

"That thing is Gus gift to you." Sera starred at the box. It was a huge cardboard box, with a big envelope attached to the center of the top lid. _Seraphina _the card read.

"Can we go to his house and open it there?"

"We can't-"

"Why not?"

"Because he is-"

"He is what!?"

"HE IS GONE" He tried to get her attention and her eyes snapped to him.

"I..What?"

"Let me explain, will you? God, you're impatient." He said. "Okay well Gus gave me this the day he left...He never told me where he was going but he said he was never coming back...Sera he said this is for you. He told me that since I was going to try and open it, which is obvious that I would, he placed a spell to make it impossible for me to open it. Make it impossible for anyone to open it! Anyone besides you. Which of course I was like Dude you high right now? But as time went on I couldn't open it. It became harder and harder. This and whatever the fuck is in it, is meant for you. This better not be your lingerie in there because I really wanted some of that. You know to wear for my girlfriend." He tried joking, to make the now broken hearted Sera feel better.

"He left?" Her voice cracked. 'He promised he never leave me.'

"His mother said it was time for them to head on home."

"Home? This was his home! He grew up here!" She cried, uncontrollably and Adrian placed his arm around her.

"He told me this would happen, shit. But you want to know what else he said?"

"What?" She tried to cover her face.

"He told me to tell you that you will see him once you get out of there and he predicted it'd be in 6 months. What is he a psychic or something?"

"He never told me about any powers.." She thought out loud. "How could he know? Are you lying? "

" Sera, I swear on the Paps, I ain't lying. But I don't know how he knows it, S dawg." He rubbed her arms and gave her a goofy grin. She ,as always, laughed at his attempt and nodded.

"Thank you, Adri."

"Anything for my favorite, but I really got to get going, girlfriends game is in a few. I don't want her killing me again."

"You seriously have a girlfriend? I am shocked. I was here thinking you wanted me." Sera laughed, making him laugh to.

"Hey, well she stole my heart, what can I say? But if you ever want something then well...-"

"Goodbye Adrian." Sera laughed, giving him a tight hug.

"Bye, Serphi." He said, leaving. Sera picked up the box, which was rather heavy and started to walk to her new home. After the first twenty minutes Sera wound up sitting on the box, waiting for some strength. You can say she is not the best in physical strength, but you can also say that the box was very heavy. The whole time walking there she would spend about a 20 minute break to gather her strength and then start walking again.

Eventually the sunset began to show, indicating the hours it must've took Sera to keep moving. She then glanced at the store's sign, showing that it was 6:00. It was like bricks to Sera's face. 6:00!? Clint is going to kill her! She felt a small amount of energy surge through her body and when she lifted the box for the final time it was as if it weighed less than a feather. A smile slapped across her face. 'Thank you, Alien powers.'

Sera finally saw the huge looking 'Stark Tower' and once her she was in the top floor, where she and the Avengers stay, the box became heavy and she dropped it on the floor. "You're late." She rolled her eyes at the man and sighed.

"Sorry about that, I had to -"

"Don't lie to me Sera, I saw your shopping bags on your bed."

"I am not lying to you! I didn't even say I was going to go shopping! I went to pick this up from a friend!"

"What friend!? You ben locked up for 6 months! Who that Adrian kid?"

"Adrian had to give me this, it was from my best friend, Gus, to give to me before he left."

"Left to where?"

"I don't know." She shrugged

"Liar!"

"I am not lying!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Why would I be!?"

"Because you're the daughter of a-" Clint quickly stopped himself and took a breath. He looked up into Sera's gleaming eyes.

"Daughter of what?" She whispered, trying to fight the tears that dared to spill from her eyes.

"Nothing." He grumbled, pushing roughly past her and leaving her alone. Once she knew he was gone, she let some tears fall. Daughter of what? A monster? She was dying to know. Sera soon pulled herself together and kicked the box into the kitchen, wanting something to eat.

"Hello, Seraphina, I suppose you had a good shopping?" Jarvis spoke, making Sera chuckle.

"Yes, Jarvis, thank you."

"You are very welcome."

* * *

"This idea is stupid." Loki commented as Thor walked him to his cell.

"No it is not, It is for Sera's safety."

"That is a load of Midgardi-"

"Loki." Thor warned.

"What? Lying to the people is not any better nor is lying to my daughter." Loki protested. "And this is coming from the Liar himself!"

"It is the only way, until she gets settled in. " Thor said and Loki rolled his eyes. "Loki, you do not tell her, if you do then I will know and you will stay locked up, with no chance of getting out. "

"Not like I can go out the palace grounds without a royal member with me." Loki sneered. "And how would you, oh mighty Odinson, possibly know if I told her? She could just keep it a secret."

"Because Sera is not like that, if she finds out something she would tell me. And if she didn't, she would act different towards you and would not look at you the same. I know my niece." Loki sighed, knowing defeat. "Plus brother, she is a royal member...So if she wished for you to come with her somewhere you could go with just her." Thor winked at his little brother.

"My brother, I see my mischief has run off on you!" Loki laughed "Thank you, Thor."

"You're very welcome."

"I wish she remembered. You can still see her and actually share memories with her. But me? I can barely mention anything her and I have been through. It is not fair, Thor."

"I know, Brother. Everything will work out fine, I promise that. Now be ready for the upcoming feast." Thor smiled.

* * *

_Dear Seraphina, or the Serphi's _

_ hey there be**A**utiful. well if you are reading thi**S** then that means you are safe. please don't get mad because i am **G**one, or th**A**t i had to leave. i love you so much and i neve**R** wante**D** to go, you must know __**TH**at. it was my duty as t**O** my **R**ace to return back with my family. we are nobles. you will understand that when you get here. **I** will see you very soon, my love.**' **it'll be very hard not too see or hear you for six ,or about seven, **M**onths. **I**m sorry I could**N**'t prevent them from t**A**king you. it wa**S** not meant to be but you are meant to be found, which you are. i am so **G**lad you are safe. i know this letter is confusing and you h**A**ve a lot of questions but they will be answe**R**e**D**. i promise. i know this is a short card but we will talk once you are home. (by the way read the code please. i want this to be cool okay? plus my mom would freak if i told anyone, no offense. you weren't suppose to know until you get home but too late. ps my mom has a whole album for you.) Hope you like the gift, it took me a long time to do it so you better be damn grateful.  
_

_Love always, _

_Gusssy _

Sera gave a laugh, wiping the tears away, at the card. That was defetinetly her Gus right there. She grabbed a piece of paper to write the words. **ASGARD, THOR, I'M IN ASGARD. **She starred at the words she writes down, rolling her eyes. She gave another laugh, holding the card close to her. He was always very straight to the point. From the card fell two pocket sized pictures. Sera lifted the two pictures. One was when her and Gus were children, about seven, they were zipped up, ready for the cold winter. They were holding each other's hand and had a snowball in their free hands. She couldn't help but laugh at how they looked, Sera in her huge pink coat, gloves, boots and hood and Gus in his blue coat, gloves, boots and hood. Sera stared at her and Gus's children self. Sera's black bangs covered most of her eyes and she was missing one of her front teeth, Gus blondish brown hair was no where to be seen over the hood, his blue eyes showed off and he smiled a wide teeth showing smile. She remembered that day. His mother would love take pictures, especially of her. His mother, Ragna, always made sure I had new clothes, that I was fed and that I was keeping myself in good shape. Could it be that she had known? Known all along who I was?

Sera thus switched the picture to the next one. It was her and Gus maybe about last year. She was in her dark green bikini, Gus in his swim shorts and his arms wrapped around her stomach. This one surely was her favorite. Her and Gus were both laughing and holding each other. They were at the beach with his family. His family loved to take her places, insisted to buy her things, and love her like she was theirs. Sera usually would offer to babysit his little sister, Valda, take them out when she had some money and such. They were like her other family. "Jarvis?" Sera called.

"Yes, Sera?"

"Can you scan and print these two pictures?"

"Of course, what size?"

"What size are two frames available?"

"Two frames are available in 6x9."

"Then please make it 6x9."

"Yes, it'll be on your nightstand."

"Thank you." Sera said, opening the box. Inside the box was a DVD player, and tons and tons of DvD's that were dated and titled. The DVD player had the words "STARK INDUSTRIES" On it...but it had no wire? Nothing to connect it to.."How the fuck?" 'I didn't even know Tony made this stuff.' She thought.

"It doesn't run on anything." She heard Jarvis speak.

"What? Explain?"

"It just simply plays a movie, it picks a size best, or you can pick a size. "

"Is it like transparent? Do I hook it up to a TV? "

"You do not need a TV or a screen. And no it is not transparent, try it out and you will see." Sera nodded, following Jarvis orders.

* * *

"Lady Ragna, what a surprise to see you." Queen Frigga walked over to her, hugging her old friend. "How has been your 6 months back here?"

"It has been quite lovely." Ragna said and Bowed to the Queen and King. "I must inform you two something. Something about the Princess."

"How do you know ago-" Odin spoke but interrupted about Frigga.

"Continue."

"Remember how I left to Midgard because I knew it was my duty to? That it was what was meant to happen?" Ragna spoke. Ragna was blessed with the power of the future and destiny. She knows why most things happen and what is suppose to be taken place for the best, she can see and predict the future. "I was meant to protect and encounter the Princess. Which I did. She is truly beautiful. I protected her until it was our time to leave. She has gotten very close with my son, Gustavo. It was impossible to separate them but we had to leave and eventually ,once we had to leave, I told him the truth. He had to leave. I know that it is my time to tell you about her life."

"What is she like?"

"She is very sweet, very shy at first but you will see Loki's childish mischief in her. She is brilliant student, she was on principals list. But She has had a...terrible past."

"Go on.." The king spoke


	10. Chapter 10

Frigga stood across from Thor, telling the eldest the information on Sera. They were in the empty and isolated fighting arena. Frigga felt her heart break at every tear that Thor let go down his cheek, even though she was crying along him. Her little granddaughter was not the curious and fearless child anymore. She was hurt, ill and barely half the character she once was. "A child so innocent and beautiful should have never gotten a punishment that she didn't deserve." Frigga whispered watching her son cry harder at her words. _'Why her?'_ Thor thought continuously. His PhiPhi seemed fine when he was with her...Maybe a tad bit shy but that was it. There was nothing else he had suspected.

"Why would they..I do not...THEY WILL PAY-" Anger shot through him. "I WILL MAKE THEM PAY FOR THIS! THEY WILL NOT FORGET THE DAYS THEY RUINED HER LIFE!-"

"Thor, stop it." Frigga warned. "They were parents who did not love the child they looked over. Sometimes it is hard to love a child that isn't yours. "

"You love Loki as much as you love I, do you not?"

"Of course I love you both the same!" She spoke "Maybe they just **HAD** to keep her."

Thor pondered and sighed. "She..She is a happy child though.."

"She is a broken child."

"She was not meant to be broken!" Thor yelled, his voice booming and causing things to fall. "She-"

"Didn't she tell you how much it hurt her, didn't she? "

"She didn't even mention half of the things that you said... I..Why wouldn't she tell me ?"

"Thor, she is not the open little girl she once was."

"You're right. They broke her...I.." He stopped himself.

"What?" Frigga asked at his sudden stop.

"..Do we tell Loki?"

**(A/N- Guys I don't know if Loki should find out now or figure it out later. Opinion? Thank you!)**

* * *

"'Babysit Sera' they said. 'It'll be fine.' They said. More like a disaster waiting to happen." Clint grumbled, obviously angry._ 'Why couldn't Fury just watch her? It'd be so much easier!'_ Clint headed into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. As the doors open he spotted a sleeping Sera, while the DVD player was playing. _'How could she possibly sleep on that uncomfortable couch?'_ He thought, walking closer to her. He spotted tons of scattered tissues and empty issue boxes.

_**"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Serphi! Happy birthday to you!"**_ He heard the DVD play. His head shot up and he watched it, maybe he can find out something. Sera was sitting at a table with a boy, a little girl and an older woman and man. This wasn't her family, he knew from the files and pictures._** "YAYY!" They yelled as she blew out the candles that read 15. The cake was chocolate and rather big for just 5 people.**_

_**It then skipped forward to her and a boy sitting on a couch. "Say hi, birthday girl!" The male voice was not as light as that Adrian kid. This guy's was slightly deeper. He didn't look like Adiran either.**_

_**"Gus, stop it!" She giggled at him.**_

_**"I'm gonna do it." He yelled.**_

_**"Please don't do it."**_

_**"I'm doing it!" **'Doing what?_'_**. Gus then took out his phone and started to play music.**_

_**"Desperate for changing!**_  
_**Starving for truth**_  
_**Closer to where I started,**_  
_**I'm chasing after you"**_

_**"Gusss!" Sera blushed**_

_**"I'm fallin even more in love with you**_  
_**Letting go of all I've held onto**_  
_**I'm standing here until you make me move**_  
_**I'm hangin by a moment here with you" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into him, making her laugh.**_

_**"Forgetting all I'm lacking**_  
_**Completely and complete**_  
_**I'll take your invitation**_  
_**You take all of me" He spun her.**_

_**"Now I'm fallin even more in love with you**_  
_**Letting go of all I've held onto**_  
_**I'm standing here until you make me move**_  
_**I'm hangin by a moment here with you**_  
_**I'm living for the only thing I know**_  
_**I'm running and I crash**_  
_**Oh where to go?**_  
_**And I don't know what I'm diving into**_  
_**Just hangin by a moment here with you" He placed his head against her and then pulled it away from the next verse.**_

_**"There's nothing else to lose**_  
_**There's nothing else to find**_  
_**There's nothing in the world**_  
_**That could change my mind**_  
_**There is nothing else**_  
_**There is nothing else**_  
_**There is nothing else" He lifted her chin and pulling her closer.**_

_**"Desperate for changing**_  
_**Starving for truth**_  
_**Closer to where I started,**_  
_**I'm chasing after you" He spun and swayed with her.**_

_**"I'm fallin even more in love with you**_  
_**Letting go of all I've held onto**_  
_**I'm standing here until you make me move**_  
_**I'm hangin by a moment here with you**_  
_**I'm living for the only thing I know**_  
_**I'm running and I crash**_  
_**Oh where to go?**_  
_**And I don't know what I'm diving into**_  
_**Just hangin by a moment here with you" He pulled her tightly in, kissing her nose.**_

_**"Just hanging by a moment**_  
_**Hanging by a moment**_  
_**Hanging by a moment**_  
_**Waiting by a moment here with you" He lifted her sleeve and started to kiss her cuts. Clint saw tons and tons of them. She was a self harmer. **Clint tried not to care but it was too hard for him not to feel a small ache for her._

**(A/N- this song is by Lifehouse and it is calling Falling even more in love with you.)**

"You know its rude to sneak up on people." Sera yawned, grabbing Clint's attention. Clint decided to pretend like he didn't see that, it'd cause too much drama and time.

"Who's that boy?"

"That's Gus.." She groaned, remembering what last night turned into.

"The kid that left?"

"Yeah and no, I still don't know where he went."

"I see you guys are close." Her face dropped, indicating he struck a nerve.

"He is my best friend."

"Was that his family you were with?"

"Yeah. "

"I'm sorry about yelling at you yesterday...I'm just very-"

"It'f fine, lets just pretend it never happened." Sera said and smiled. "I would be iffy too with some stranger barging in on my life." Truth is Sera was slightly hurt, but there was nothing to change that. He practically hated her. Maybe he doesn't like Asgardians? But he was friendly with Thor? Sera sighed, people hating her was not something new...Wherever she'd go there will be someone to hurt her and she was use to it.

"Hmm...what you want for breakfast?" He gave a soft smile at her, making her go a little wide eyed. '_He must've felt bad for yesterday.._' She thought.

"Do you have bacon?"

* * *

"How much of a bet Clint and Sera are killing each other right now?" Tony joked, making Natasha and Steve smirk. They knew Clint very well didn't like her and he wasn't much about hiding suspicion.

"Probably." Natasha laughed, walking into the kitchen. Her mouth dropped at the very sight in front of her. Food decorated the walls and the floors and the furniture. A small smile shown on Natasha's lips. "Uhmm.. Tony?" She said, seeing Clint and Sera laughing and throwing eggs and other kind of foods. "I think you lost your bet."

"Well what's going on here? " Tony asked, causing Clint and Sera to stop. They stared at each other for maybe 3 seconds and then Clint grabbed the cake batter and dumped it on all three of them. It was completely silent for a couple of seconds until Tony yelled. "OH ITS ON!" He started to throw food everywhere. Then making Steve and Natasha join.

Let's just say it was a full blown food fight.

* * *

"Are you ready for tonight, brother? " Thor asked Loki. Loki looked nicer this night. Although he wore the same attire he usually wore, (meaning his green amour thing he got going on) he was looking very attractive. His hair was clean and slicked back nicely, his clothes were clean and he looked like something Thor hasn't seen since Sera was gone. Loki looked alive.

"Well, I am only staying there in chains the whole night." Loki stated, giving a small smile at Thor.

"But you're trying to present yourself...Trying to please the All-father I see." That made Loki want to fume, but he knew that was not what Thor meant. Loki never wanted to care about the great Odin's thoughts nor ever wanted to please him again. He was sick and tired of trying to prove himself worthy for him. He wanted to prove himself to Sera, not to Odin. He was doing this for his little girl, nothing else.

"Anything to get my little girl back."

"She doesn't know she is your little girl, Loki." Thor said. Thor must admit the slight jealousy he has for Loki. Loki has a beautiful, perfect and amazing daughter, also other children there and Thor is not yet married nor have any kids. There was Jane but she would die in a couple of decades and his kids would die rather early as well. it breaks his heart but the Allfather refused to budge on the subject.

"That is fine, all I want is her back and safe with me."

"You really do love her." Thor whispered, trying to keep himself free from tears. "How come you changed so much? How come you-"

**"Do you want to know what happens when you loose everything you once held onto and loved?**" Loki asked, waiting for Thor to sink it in **"You go mad."**

"Are you still mad?"

"Possibly, now let's get going."

"Yes." Thor got Loki out of his cell and put him in chains as usual. During feasts and celebrations, prisoners can choose if they want to attend or not. They attend in chains and are guarded the whole night. They line you up ,one behind the other, facing the people. No food, water or anything else for the prisoners but people may talk to them, only to them FIRST. They just must respond. It is suppose to show your shame but most prisoners only do it to get out of the cell. Loki never wanted to go to any, found no use in showing shame when there is no shame to show. Maybe to his daughter yes, but to those people? No.

They entered in the throne room, Loki lined in the place he was to be. People walked passed him, most had fear in there eyes. _'Why would Loki be here, he is never here..'_ Etc..etc.. etc.. Nothing Loki cared about anyways. If he were to be honest the only thing he honestly wanted to do is eat and sleep. He hasn't had a proper sleep in ages and he is sure as hell cannot wait for his old chamber given back to him.

"Oh Loki, pleasure to see you here." He heard the same annoying voice that has haunted him for years. _Sigyn._

"Ah, it is the same wrench that still means nothing to me." _'This woman needs to get it through her empty head that I want nothing to do with her.' _

"You know we could've had that daughter you love so much." Sigyn said, trying to be suductive "I could have mothered her well." Loki tried to hide the disgusted face he wanted to make, afraid his "father" might think something.

"I'm rather glad you didn't. You bore me children? Yes, but I think if you were to have a daughter she would turn into a little wrench like you. Plus, our relations were pleasure, very little actual love." Loki insulted.

"Your words hurt, but I learn that you're a bitter man, Loki. Not even your daughter will learn to love you once more. It is a shame really. You honestly picked a woman whom broke your heart and left you and had an affair with a Midgardian. Thus, she killed herself and almost left your innocent and perfect daughter for dead. You picked her. "

"Her and I had actual love. " Loki protested, hiding the hurt. Thor warned him about getting mad and having incidents, there is expected to be not a single incident tonight or the night of Sera's ball. He couldn't risk it. He thought himself as a fool for not seeing it earlier than he had. He wished he confronted her differently, he wished she never wanted to love anyone. He never thought his beloved would do that, but even Loki can be proven wrong. Even Loki, the man with cold in his blood, could have his heart broken.

"Oh yes, love is cheating right? I am shocked I thought you be the one to cheat but I guess she didn't have a taste for the fallen prince. Even when no one knew you were adopted, she still denied you." She hissed. '_Do not let her win.' _he breathed in and out.

"At least she wasn't some vulgar wrench. "

"I bet your daughter is one." Loki was ready to kill her right about now. His blood began to boil and he couldn't feel anything. He glared and sighed, trying to calm down. _'Do not turn into your Jotun self.' _

"Goodbye Sigyn. When she is home you will not hurt her. If Thor finds out he will not hesitate to shame you. Goodbye, mewling quim." With no comeback Sigyn quickly left , not looking back.

"My dear people of Asgard!" Odin called._ 'Oh this is going to be interesting.'_ "I would like to inform you multiple things. As you all know, the princess has been found!" The crowd cheered. "As you all know the bad news of this, her memory loss. Heindmill was to look into that matter and we all think best not to inform the child of any past of hers, it'd be best to let her remember on her own which he has been doing." The crowd gave a nod, some even cheered. It was agreed that remembering on her own was best for Sera, the royal family, excluding Loki of course, agreed.

"Now I have more good news! As you know my son, Loki has been imprisoned for some time. He was a victim and under the control of Thanos." Gasps and whispers filled around the room. "He was not aware or in control of his doings until after imprisonment. Through much magic, counseling, talks and much patience we have rid of Thanos evil and Loki is safe to be around now. Today Loki wished to prove himself to you, in his chains, that he ,although with his usual moods, " The crowd laughed. "That hs isn't the fallen prince no longer. The prince has come home!.." The crowd cheered on and on through Odin's speech and Loki stood there in shock. They all believed Odin's half truth story and none had a doubt, except from the Warrior three and Sif. Some clapped personally to him and others in general. Loki gave a deceiving smile at them, making it more convincing.

Only thing Loki thought about was his beautiful Sera.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a little over two weeks that Thor has been gone, some people would joke saying it'd be a year before he return. Sera's heart would break when they would say that. Although she does love hanging and being with the Avengers and the Agents, she was related to Thor. He was her link to herself and she felt so many feelings and memories around him. Whenever she was around him, she felt like she found something missing. Something that was dead for a very long time.

'"Come get up, rise and shine!" She heard Steve yell, opening her curtains. Steve would come visit her in the morning, he would volunteer to wake her up. He , although was the daughter of Loki, liked her. She was shy, content and a sweet girl to Roggers. But he really did see the Loki in her. When she showed anger or annoyance her green eyes would get darker like Loki's when he is mad. She truly did look like him, no doubt. She would have Loki's attitude and short patience at times. She inherit his silver tongue and smart thinking. Sera would use her deceiving and silver tongue side when they trained or tried to get her powers in use.

"I don't want toooo!" Sera groaned, shoving the pillow over her head.

"Too bad, you have to."

"I do have to. I'm free...I am american!"

"You really have been hanging around me too much. " He laughed. "Come on, kid."

"I'm not a kid."

"Are you in your nineties?"

"No."

"Then you're a kid."

"Steve, that makes no sense."

"Yes it does , now get up." Sera finally listened and got out of bed, following the captain into the kitchen, the smell of food entered their nose. Sera sat next to him and Pepper, who motherly told her the foods and what was in them and such. Once during the week Sera gotten very sick and couldn't eat anything they gave her, not even swallow pills. They thought perhaps it was her Asgardian stomach, but Thor ate fine so they had no clue why she randomly gotten sick. Ever since then Natasha and Pepper has been keeping track, making sure she ate correctly and if she has thrown up. Sometimes Sera was colder than normal and other times she was hotter than normal. Sera brushed it off, taking a bite out of the bacon.

"Hey guys, do you want shawarma for lunch?" Tony asked. Sera's stomach made a loud turn and she jumped from the table. She felt the food go right back up and she bolted for the bathroom.

"I got it." Natasha said, slowly walking after her.

* * *

"Ah Thor! Why aren't you on Earth yet?" Loki spoke with a small smile on his lips. Although he was stuck in a boring cage, he will soon be reunited with the one person that makes him truly smile. Odin and Frigga began to think she be the one to save him from his evil ways. He only wanted her acceptance, her love and her back in his life. He would do anything, be anything for her.

"I must tell you something before I go." Thor bravely spoke. Thor knew loki barely had power in the cell but he was still terrified.

"Well, let's not take centuries to say it, spit it out."

"I...thought I should inform you about Sera's past."

"..Okay.." Confusion in Loki's voice.

"Your wife-"

"Ex wife."

"Your ex wife, her mother, Embla, put her in a horrible family Loki.." Thor voice suddenly stopped. He didn't know how to word it, or even how to say it.

"Thor what happened?" Loki nervously asked. Thor's mouth stayed open, no words coming out for quite some time. "ANSWER ME!"

"As a child she was resented. Frigga thinks the parents were forced into keeping her. Her mother refused to show affection or even let the child call her mother. Eventually, her father started to beat her incredibly and her mother started to lock her in her room for days to weeks with no to barely any food. Thus school started and she was bullied constantly. Sera was bullied because her older adoptive sister thought it was amusing. At a very young age she has started to self harm, crying uncontrollably, getting sick and several suicidal attempts. " Thor said. Loki's face covered in tears. _'This is all of my fault. If I have looked harder. I had tried better-'_ "After awhile her powers formed and her parents locked her up. She was beaten, drugged constantly and barely fed there but your little girl held on. She's strong like her father."

"H-ho-ow do-o you possess this knowledge?" Loki whispered, staring down.

"Do you remember Lady Ragna?"

"The fortune teller?"

"Yes." Thor said "Well while she told Odin it was her destiny to go to Earth that is when she had to take and help Sera through this. Her son and Sera got very close because they are the same in age. She helped Sera, paid for clothes and help her through the problems. Sera and her son would go out, sneak out-"

"Are they in a courtship?"

"I am not certain...Lady Ragna said something about information that you would find out personally."

"Does she have bruises? Scars?"

"Yes." Thor watched Loki's tears fall "Do not worry brother. She is safe now. She will be home soon."

"This is all my fault."

"No, it is not, Loki." Thor spoke. "There is no way we could've seen her. Nothing we could've done. Lady Ragna knew what she was doing-"

"AND LET HER GET BEATEN? DRUGGED? KILLED?" Anger got the best of him.

"Lady Ragna said that, that past was the best one for her. Others she wouldn't be able to come back to." Loki stayed quiet, rethinking of the words spoken. "She will be safe brother." Thor then exited the building, leaving Loki alone in his thoughts.

* * *

"Hey Sera, where are you going?" Steve called, watching her about to leave the front door. Sera had skipped lunch, afraid of another puking incident.

"A walk." She lied

"I'll come with you?"

"No, please I want to be alone. I need to think some things over.." Steve grew suspicious but then nodded, letting her walk out of the Tower. Steve watched her turn the corner and then slowly started to follow her. Sera walked into a store and bought an overly large bag. Probably with the money Tony given her, he likes to spoil the young girl. Sera then walked in front of an unknown house to Steve. But to Sera it was probably the worst place she has ever been. Her old home, or can she even call it that? More like the prison cell. She began to look in the driveway to see if anyone was home. Once she realized the house was empty, Sera lifted a rock, taking out the key hidden in it and unlocked the door. Steve stood outside, just watching.

Sera looked around the house, nothing really has changed. She headed up the stairs to her bedroom. The room was colored in a forest green, with black paint designs. Pictures,memories and sadness filled the room. She pushed her bed, taking out the scrapbooks, reading books and put them it in her bag. She took out her jewelry box, finding the the glowing green gem with a gold-like chain. The necklace she was born with, the one that never stopped glowing. She never knew what it was made of, it wasn't gold nor anything she has ever seen or felt before. Her adoptive parents wanted to sell it but she refused and hid it from them. Sera put in on, making it glow brighter. She shoved some of her clothes, undergarments, and memorable things in her bag and headed downstairs.

* * *

Steve starred at the black BMW going up into the driveway._ 'Oh shit.'_ Steve thought, praying Sera would be smart and get out of the house. Once Steve saw the man he froze. That was the man from the file, her adoptive father, man was probably in his late 40's. His light brown hair was gelled back and he had light brown eyes to match. The man was probably about 5'8, maybe about 180 or 190 pounds. The man gave gave a confident walk, you can practically see the muscles built on the man.

Mark walked up the steps with a plain look on his face. Once the man turned the knob, seeing it was unlocked, Steve knew this wasn't going to end very well.

* * *

"You got some nerve to come back here." She heard a voice that was but a ghost to her. Oh her dear father. Sera gripped tighter on the tote bag that was wrapped around her. "But then again, I knew you were coming back. "

"I just needed to get some things." She whispered, watching him pull out a gun. "If I remember correctly, you were the ones who sent me away to a hellhole, not the other way around." He laughed. "How'd you know I'd be back here?"

"Sera, believe me when I tell you, you have none of your mother's good qualities. Maybe some of her bad."

"You said you never knew her." Sera stated, trying her best to be the emotionless girl she trained herself to be.

"And then what? Tell my wife that I cheated her for over a year?" He laughed. "Your mother and I were foolishly in love. She was already married to your father and I was already married to well...Claire. You truly do look like your dad, that's for sure. Your mother grew to hate you and your father, as I grew to hate my wife. Then one day she shows up with you on the doorstep. Demanding I kill you. That it was meant to be."

"She obviously was ill, especially to be having an affair with you." He gave her a strong glare but continued to talk.

"She told me I had a choice. She wanted me to choose for our love. She told me she was giving up her life. She made me choose between killing you on the doorstep, as a baby, or killing you now. For your second return. "

"Why'd she give up her life?" Sera tried to distract the crazed man standing before her. She paced, making him pace.

"Do you think I know? I guess she hated having you as a daughter. Damn you would not stop screaming and crying for your father-."

_"Mommy, where are we going?" A young Sera asked for about the fifth time, making the bitter mother groan. Embla was a known sorceress throughout the nine realms besides Earth. Everyone feared her so no one would question her whereabouts or why she brought the pathetic use of a daughter with her. _

_"Do you ever shut up?" The mother snapped, pushing her blonde hair out of her face. "Good heavens, how does your father even deal with you?" _

_"Mommy I'm scared. I want daddy." Sera tugged on her dress. _

_"You'll see him soon." The mother lied._

_"It's late and dark, Mommy. When are we going home?" _

_"Soon." _

_"I love you." But the mother didn't respond. She never did. Sera headed up to an unknown house, opened by a man. Her mother kissed the man on the lips and smiled at him. "Mommy?" _

_"SHUTUP!" The mother screamed and turned back to the man. "This is your option. I love you." She walked closer to Sera whispering unknown words, magic glow shown through her fingers and up to Sera's head. Once it touched her it made Sera fall unconscience. It made her forget. That was the last time Sera has ever seen or heard from her mother. Her mother hated her. She was nothing to her._

"You're evil." She spat. "Why even keep me?"

"Because my wife saw you on the doorstep and took you in. What was I suppose to do? You had no memory and my wife was sympathetic. " He laughed "Now I'm not going to make the same mistake again." He put the gun off safety and pointed it. Her powers were lost by her fear. She knew she was going to die today. She watched him shoot and closed her eyes. But nothing came. She opened to see Steve covering her with his shield. He handed her the shield and punched Mark until he was unconscious.

"Are you alright?" He asked, going back to her.

"I...I didn't know..I just...Thank you."

"Are you hurt?" He asked and she shook her head. "Come on, let's get you back home. " They walked out, in the pouring rain. It's not like they cared anyways. Sera had her arms wrapped around herself and tears in her eyes. Steve heard her crying and just kept his arm around her. "Do you want me to carry your bag?"

"It's okay." She whispered, looking down.

_"Mommy! Mommy! Look daddy taught me how to pway the piano!" _

_"Seraphina can you please just go bother Thor? I have business to attend to." _

_"Where are you going?" Sera asked, ignoring her mother's comment._

_"Somewhere off Asgard." _

_"CAN I COME PLEASEEEE! I loveee Vanaheim!" She skipped alongside her mother. Sera's dream was to get close to her mother like all other Asgardian girls did. _

_"Leave Sera, you are not wanted." _

_"But mommy-" _

_"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" The mother yelled, slamming the child into the wall, and repeatedly hitting her. The child's screams were heard throughout the castle. Two men ran to them, taking the mother off of her. She looked up to see Thor next to another man. She couldn't see or remember the face, just the green like armor. _

_"What in all of Asgard is going on here!?" Thor yelled. _

_"She...She.." Sera cried. "She was hurting me." _

_"She called me mommy and I don't like that." _

_"So you decided to beat her!?" That voice...She couldn't recognize it. She didn't know who it was but she felt so close. The mother glared and used her magic to teleport off an unknown area. "My love, are you alright?" Sera jumped into his arms and cried. "It's alright, my lullaby, I am right here." _

_"Don't let her hurt me again!" _

_"I won't sweetheart." _

"Do you want to eat something?" Steve asked as they entered the tower, knocking Sera out of her memory.

"No-"

"You haven't eaten all day."

"I'm just going to puke it anyways." She said, about to leave. "Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Of course." He said and she walked and hugged him tight. "Don't do those things often, please. One day if I'm not there you can be in danger."

"I will be smarter." They laughed and she headed upstairs, flopping on her bed and crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys I am so sorry this chapter took so long. A lot of stuff has been going on with these guys picking on and me shit like that but here's the chapter!**

**Tell me what you think! **

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

"Barbie! Glad to have you back!" Tony joked, as usual. He tried to hide the upset look on his face realizing Sera would have to go with him. "Everyone Thor is home!" He shouted, closing the door behind them. Tony smirked in surprise of the idea that Thor found the Tower on his own. _'Jane must be a great teacher.'_ He laughed to himself.

"Pleasure to see you too." Thor smiled and gave him a tight hug, making it harder for Tony to breathe. "How has Sera been?"

"She...been...interesting." He tried to catch his breath.

"I do not follow?"

"She throwing up again." Natasha walked in and put her face in her hands.

"Throwing up? Is she ill?"

"No, whatever we give her she just can't digest." Natasha said and her eyes widened, realizing she was talking to Thor. "Thor, you're back...Do you have to take her so soon?"

"Lady Natasha, I must. It is my father's orders. Trust me, I think she will miss you more than you will her."

"That isn't true. I think we could train her better than-"

"Nat! Sera made the hallway explode again!" Steve yelled, trying to help Sera stop puking. Thor gave Natasha a look and she sighed.

"She will be safer and learn her powers there. She will come to visit." Thor said and she nodded, trying to blink her tears away.

* * *

After the huge throw up incident, Sera went to go pack her things. Once she finished Steve took Sera to the living room where he knew everyone was. "The princess has arrived!" Steve yelled, making everyone smile when they saw her.

"PhiPhi" Thor smiled, getting up and hugging her.

"Thor...too... tight." She gasped

"Oh my apologies!" He dropped her quickly. "Do you have your bags packed?"

"Yes...When are we leaving?" She looked down, pulling two large luggages next to her.

"Right now."

"What? I though-"

"Sera it is best if we head off now. It is night and your sleeping patterns won't be interrupted. "

"I...Okay." She sighed, looking down.

"Hold on!" Tony declared. taking out a bracelet from his pocket. It was a silver bracelet with black designs and a small black button. "This is for you. Whenever you want to talk to us ,or more like me because we all know I'm you're favorite, just click this button. It'll ask who you wants to talk to, we all have bracelets. You can even text on it!"

"You did this for me?"

"Of course." Tony smiled, putting the bracelet on her. She jumped, pulling him in a tight hug. "Have fun in Asgard, drive those aliens nuts for me?"

"Just for you." She said and chuckled at the tears in Tony's eyes. "I'll miss you."

"Ima miss you too kid." He said. Clint was next.

"See you soon." He hugged her. "Have fun, don't be stupid like Tony. You better not forget us."

"I would never." She laughed, wiping her eyes.

"Sera." Bruce said. "Have fun, enjoy it. Promise me you will not let those things upset you." He hugged her.

"I promise." Sera voice cracked. Before she can even turn to see who was next on the line, Steve pulled her into an enormous hug. "Steve!" She laughed.

"I'm goin' miss you, kid."

"I'm going to miss you too." He finally put her down. Pepper.

"Be careful with foods, alien boys, clothes, thos-"

"Pepper." She laughed. "I'll be fine."

"I don't want you hurt."

"I won't be."

"Oh, sweetheart." She hugged her and whispered. "Stay safe."

Then Sera walked up to Natasha, seeing her tear stained face. It was no lie that Natasha and Sera became very close. Sera pulled her into a big embrace and whispered, "Natasha, if I had to choose, I choose you as my mother."

"I'd choose you as my daughter. You're a daughter to me. I love you." She whispered back. "Talk to me everyday, sweetheart please."

"I will. I love you too." They cried.

"Are you ready?' Thor asked and Sera nodded, heading outside. Thor took her two large suitcases and pulled her in close. "Hold on to me, understood?" Sera nodded and said goodbye once more. "Now-!" He yelled but he couldn't finish the sentence. A bright light shot from the sky and sucked them off, causing Sera to scream and Thor to laugh. Sera shut her eyes tight and gripped on to Thor as tight as she could, saying her silent prayers to make it our alive.

"Sera you can open your eyes now." He laughed and she listened, opening her eyes and stumbled back. Gold was everywhere. She turned and spotted a dark skinned man with reddish eyes was in the middle of the room. She remembers this. She remembers him.

"Heimdall.." She whispers and looks up at the smiling men. "I remember you."

"I see your memories are coming back rather quickly." The man in the middle of the room stated.

_"Seraphina, what are you doing here?" Heimdall asked the younger Sera, spotting her sitting outside. _

_"I like it here." _

_"Hmm.." _

_"It's peaceful. No one bother me." She tried to form out the words as best as she could, making the man laugh. "Can you see people's future?" _

_"Yes, I see whatever is meant for me to see or anything that isn't blocked from me." _

_"Can you see my future?" He laughed again_

_"Your future isn't fully in set right now." _

_"Why not?" _

_"Because you are so young. I can only see the destined for you right now." _

_"What will I be destined for?" _

_"Great and __powerful things, my dear." _

_"Will I have a lover?" She asked, hope in her eyes and a dreamy smile on her face.  
_

_"Yes." _

_"YAY!" She gave a happy dance. "Thank yoou!" She pulled him into a hug. _

"Sera it's late. Come on now, we will talk in the morning." Thor said and Sera nodded, waving goodbye to the man, who gave her a smile in return. "We must be quiet through the palace. Everyone is resting."

"Okay." She followed him around, staring at everything in awe. Thor stopped at these huge golden doors and opened them.

"This is your chamber." He said and placed her suitcases on the ground. She gasped entering the room. It was beautiful in her eyes. A couple of mirrors throughout the room, several large drawers and closets, a huge bed with silk sheets, and a personal bathroom on the side. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well, Seraphina." He closed the door. She felt something so different once she entered the room. She felt like she was living once more. Her eyes grew heavy and she went to bed. For the first night in forever Sera felt peaceful.

* * *

**Hey guys whatcha think? I am feeling like changing the cover photo, hm maybe. **

**Anyways, Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Good Morning Princess Seraphina!" An older woman voice called. Sera groaned in response, getting up. Right before her eyes she saw a maid. Not the ones in hotels, but a true real maid that serves a person. "Oh my, you grown so much. You have your father's looks but your mother's glow." The woman smiled, placing her hands on Sera's shoulders. She was an older maiden. In human years she was in her early 50's. She had dull brown hair hung a little past her shoulders, bright hazel eyes and was about 6'3. "You're still short." She chuckled. _'That laugh though..' _Sera thought and thought until it hit her.

_"Lady Mara, do I have to wear this stupid dress?!" Young Sera complained, trying to pry it off her. It was a bright pink dress that covered her whole body and it was meant to be very tight and poofy. All Seraphina wanted to do was rip it apart. _

_"Princess, you know you mustn't call me that. I am a maid. No royalty directs a maid that way. We are here to serve you." Mara sighed and rubbed her temples. "And there is a ball tonight, you must wear it. " _

_"Who cares what other stupid royals do? I am the princess! I do what I want!" _

_"Oh, Princess." Mara laughed_

_"Ew, do not call me by that name! I am Sera to you. You are my friend, aren't I yours?" _

_"You are more than a friend to me, sweetheart." _

_"Good! Now zip this horrid dress." She laughed again_

"Mara?" Sera asks her, playing nervously with a strand of her hair. Mara smiles and pulls Sera into a hug.

"I have missed you so much." Mara's heart begins to break within every second that passes by but she gets the strength to let go of Sera. The years without her in the castle were horrid, sad and always angry. "When your father couldn't watch you and your mother wouldn't, I would. I was your top maid and friend..." Sera gives a small smile and Mara continued. "Now, I have a dress for you." She walked over to the closet and took out a pale blue sweetheart dress with a black cardigan. It was a simple all light blue dress that was slightly past her knees. Sera didn't mind the color or the dress, so she just gave another smile.

"Do I have to wear heels with that?"

"I forgot to get you shoes! I-"

"Oh no, I brought shoes, it's fine. "

"Oh heels?"

"No converse."

"What are those? A midgardian shoe?"

"Its a type of shoe there. I have sneakers, toms, flip flops and more from there." Sera talked and Mara starred at her in amazement. The last time Mara saw her was when she was but a child. Now, Sera is like practically a woman. Sera went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face, brush her hair, get dressed and put on her shoes. The dress fit perfectly and the cardigan hung on her in the best way. The sleeves were longer than her hands, she loved that. Sera felt herself hating but loving everything at the same time. She was remembering but she wasn't sure if she wanted to. If she loves it here, she would have to leave the Avengers. If she goes to the Avengers, she will be leaving all of Asgard and what it has for her. The most thing Sera wanted was a real family. A real happy life.

"You look beautiful." Mara complimented, making Sera smile. "Time for breakfast!"

"Can I explore the castle? I am not really hungry." She blurted, feeling somewhat comfortable around Mara

"Well of course, but later. Thor would like you to attend breakfast with everyone"

"Okay." Sera followed the maid to the dining area...Well one of them. Apperently there is more. The table was long and golden, like the entire room. There were people laughing, smiling and eating together.

"Good day my princess, have fun." The maid whispered and left the room. Sera lost all forms of comfortness that was with her. She knew Thor was there but she was surrounded by strangers. She can barely have a conversation with Thor sometimes, let alone strangers.

"Good Morning, PhiPhi. How was your sleep?" Thor got up and walked over to her.

"It was good."

"I would like to introduce you to everyone. Is that alright?"

"Yeah." Honestly, Sera didn't want to meet anyone. She didn't like the way they all looked at her in the room. They looked with such suspiciousness and nervousness. As if she wasn't worthy of their trust. Seraphina couldn't get a memory in her head but she was sure as hell they did not look at her like that when she was a child, right?

"This is Sif, a good friend and one of the best warriors here." Thor pointed and the brownish haired girl gave a faint smile.

"You mean the best warrior here." She smirked and Thor laughed. _'Hmm..these are his friends?_' "Over there is Frandral," He pointed to a blonde man, who winked at her. "Hogun" A black haired man gave a polite smile. Hogun was the first black haired person she saw in all of Asgard, which relieved her. "And Volstagg." The redheaded man gave her a full smile, showing teeth. _'He must be the friendliest._' "They are known as the Warrior Three."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sera said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear due to her nervousness.

"The pleasure is ours, princess." Frandral smirked at her, making Sif roll her eyes in disgust.

"You will meet Magni tomorrow, as well as some friends to help yo-"

"Who is she? Uhermm Majneri?" A couple laughs escaped the mouths of the Warrior Three, Sif and Thor.

"Magni, and HE is my son. He went on a hunting trip today."

"Oh! Sorry." Blush crept on her face and she felt like she was drenched in embarrassment._ 'I just called my cousin a female.'_

"It is fine, now let's eat! We need to see the Allfather and Allmother soon." Thor decided to call them that so she wouldn't get just nodded and obeyed. She was incredibly quiet which wasn't like the young and child Seraphina. The child was always bubbling with tricks, ideas, questions and anything to do with communication. Now they noticed Sera tried to stay away from communication. It brought slight uneasiness to table. Sera took two bites out of her breakfast and her stomach turned quick.

"T-Thor, where is the restrooms?" Sera asked quickly and put her hand over her mouth.

"Uhm, the closest one is over there, right down the hall on your left." Thor pointed to the other side of the room. Sera jumped up from her chair and ran to the other side of the room and down the hall. The noise of puking filled the halls and it wasn't stopping. Thor put his face in his hands and sighed. "I will fetch Frigga. Sif, may you get a healer in there?" Thor asked and Sif nodded. Thor sighed _'Why couldn't things go well?'_

* * *

**_Hey guys I am sooooo sorry for not updating for like a week. I went on vacation with the mountains and there was like barely any service and I went nuts. It was alright a lot of drama, as usual, and I couldn't write anything. I am so sorry that this is a short chapter! I wanted to make it longer but I didn't want you guys waiting any more! I am sosooso sorry! I hope you like this even if its small._**

**_R&R! _**


	14. Chapter 14

Thor stepped in the large throne room where his mother and father waited patiently. They expected it'd be too much for Sera to meet Thor's close friends and then family on top of that so they distanced it. And with Sera's slight shy and quiet title, they didn't want her extra nervous around new family and new friends together.

"Thor, where is Seraphina?" Frigga asked instantly, seeing Thor alone. Frigga was beaming with excitement for her granddaughter to come home. Who do you think was the one who taught Sera how to do a braid? Or apply lipstick properly? Or would teach her lessons on magic? Well besides Loki. Frigga loved staying with young Sera, it reminded her much of Loki. Since they acted similar, even when she was a child. Sera always asked questions that really couldn't be answered, just like Loki had. She would have his excitement in knowledge and his love for magic. But that was now just a memory.

"Mother, Sera is throwing up again. I made Sif get a healer...I just, may-"

"You need help?" Frigga laughed and Thor nodded. Thor never really took care of these things. When it came to Magni, his mother took care of him in those situations. He was use to calling help instead of dealing with it himself. Frigga never minded, she loved her sons and the fact that they came to her. "Odin, wait here. We will be back soon." He nodded, watching them walk off. He wasn't in much hurry to see Sera anyways.

* * *

Sera sat on the floor, her back to the wall. No healer arrived for her and ,eventually, she stopping throwing up. "Sera?" She heard Thor's strong and booming voice. "Can we come in ?"

"Yea." She spoke out in a cracked voice. Thor stepped into the insanely large bathroom along with Frigga. The dark haired girl refused to look up, not realizing Frigga was there. Once the queen saw her, tears formed in her eyes. It is not like Frigga doesn't love Magni, but Sera was different. Sera was her granddaughter through relations besides blood. Sera treated Frigga more of a grandmother than Magni ever did at times. Magni showed her respect and loyalty but Sera showed love, trust and happiness. Magni was too arrogant, too full of himself to express more of himself to anyone. Thor tried to look at Magni's personality as a phase that he will soon get over. Maybe Thor's right?

"Seraphina, are you alright?" Frigga bent down, next to the young girl. Sera's head shot up realizing it wasn't just her and Thor. Sera locked eyes with her grandmother for the first time in years. Bright blue ones met bright green. Tears fell down the older woman's face and Sera sat there, too nervous to move.

"Did I upset you?" Sera asked, making Frigga chuckle.

"No, my darling, you have done nothing. I just..I have missed you for so long. Are you feeling well?"

"I'm use to throwing up now."

"That is not healthy. Thor, why haven't you taken her to the healers?!" She scolded at him, making him seem so much smaller than he was. Thor's face sprung up and went blank, as if his mind shut down. Thor could handle 20 feet tall beasts from different realms but he couldn't handle his mother yelling at him. It brought amusement to Sera seeing Thor get cowardly like that. Sera guessed the woman was his mother, it had to be, right? Who else would have that effect on him?

"I-I wanted her to try Asgardian food and see how she reacts." He said, after awhile of thinking.

"Midgardian food is weaker than ours! What made you think she be fine?"

"I-I-"

"Just go do something, I'll take her to the healers. I thought you sent Sif to fetch one?"

"She never came." Sera butted in after laughing.

"Come now, sweetheart, I'll take you." Frigga gave a playful glare at Thor and helped Sera up to the healing room. Sera followed Frigga at her side, like a lost puppy. The silence was eating the princess away.

"What are healers?" Sera asked, breaking the ice. "I mean the name speaks for itself but what are they? Like doctors?"

"Yes, they are like Midgardian doctors but better."

"Midgardian?"

"We call...uhh..planet..Earth, Midgard. Hense doctors are a midgardian thing."

"Ohh...Who are you?"

"I am Queen Frigga, mother of Thor." She refrained from saying mother of Thor and Loki. She didn't like the lie. It is like Odin is trying to turn Sera into Loki with it. He is making everyone lie to her because of Loki's imprisonment? Frigga didn't like changing the title for it, either. She would say that she was the mother of Loki with pride. No matter what he has done. Frigga loves her sons, she loves her family. The only reason Loki would be out of that prison is because of Frigga. Odin would have made him serve the rest of his sentence but Frigga insisted that Loki would change once Sera was around. Sera gave a small smirk, realizing she guessed right at her being Thor's mother.

"So you're my grandmother, in blood speaking?"

"Ah..Yes." Lie.. "We are a family no matter blood or anything, my dear. But yes I am your amma."

"Amma?"

"It is Norse for Grandmother."

"Oh..May I still call you Frigga? I want to remember names." Frigga knew it wasn't the whole truth. She knew Sera wasn't comfortable as calling her grandmother. The queen's heart broke but she shook it off. _'The child will recover, things will be alright in the future.'_ Sera noticed the sudden hurt on Frigga's face and decided to try and call her grandma.

"Of course, child." They finally arrived to the healing room and she was greeted by a bunch of women and men working. They all bowed to the Queen, and then Sera once they realized who she was. Sera starred at them, with a weird look plastered on her face. She didn't like them bowing to her. She hasn't done anything to earn that. Frigga talked to the healers for several minutes and one of them came up to her. The girl had bright blonde hair at shoulder length with brown eyes. She couldn't have been anything below 5'8.

"Princess, you lay down right here and we will find everything out. Close your eyes and clear your mind, if it soothes you." Sera nodded, following the woman's order.

_"Grandmommy, what is in that girls hair?" Young Sera asked Frigga. They decided to take a stroll around the city since Frigga learned Sera loved it so much._

_"That is a braid." _

_"How do you get it?" _

_"You make it." _

_"How do you do that?" Frigga starred at the child. She expected the child to be more into knowledge then looks but maybe she likes both? "It looks really pretty. Do you think I'd look pretty in it?" Sera asked and Frigga smiled and dropped her comparing Sera to Loki on everything._

_"You look beautiful no matter what. How about I teach you once we get back to the palace?"_

_"Thank you, Amma!" Sera jumped and hugged her._

"Wow" The voice broke Sera out of memory lane.

"Is that bad?" Sera asked instantly, wide eyed

"What is wrong?" Frigga calmly asked the healer.

"It seems she is changing..?"

"Changing how?" Frigga questioned.

"Changing like bad changing?" Sera quickly asked.

"She is building up her old Asgardian stomach. But for something to get stronger it must get weaker...Hence her throwing up at everything."

"How long will she be throwing up?" Frigga asked

"She will stop very soon and will only throw up once in awhile..I say after a month or two she will be just fine."

"How will we get food in her?" Frigga asked

"Well, I see the stomach getting stronger but the surprise of Asgardian food made her sick. Give her light foods, if she can't handle it then bring her back. "

"Thank you, Embla." Frigga helped Sera up "Come now, Sera, I have someone who wants to meet you. "

* * *

Frigga walked Sera down to the Throne room where Thor and Odin where. "Sera should be just fine!" Frigga called once entering the room. Sera starred at the weird but gorgeous bricked walls, ceiling and floors. "Sera this is Odin, the Allfather and your grandfather." This put Sera out of her daze. Sera looked up to see Thor standing next to a white haired and bearded man with a golden like eyepatch covering his eye . A scepter in one hand and a very tiny smile playing on his lips.

_"Grandfather?" Young Sera called in the throne room and Odin sighed._

_"Sera shouldn't you be at a lesson?" _

_"I wanted to stay with you." _

_"And why is that?"_

_"Because you always rule! You need a lighten up!" _

_"You need to go attend your lessons or your mother will have-"_

_"But I want to help you. I hear there could be a war with the Frost Giants..Can I suppose something?" _

_"And what do you, a child, suppose?" _

_"Have an agreement with them. You do not have to be completely at peace!" _

_"SERA!? YOU ARE LATE AGAIN FOR YOUR LESSONS AGAIN !" Her mother walked in and yelled, making both Odin and Sera quiver in fear._

"Ah, Seraphina, It's good to have you home." Odin smiled, she stared and then gave a slight nod. "Are you liking your room? We have been preparing it once we heard you were found."

"It is very beautiful, thank you." She politely spoke. Odin saw much resemblance and it almost brought him to tears. Oh how much he misses his son. Odin knew he messed up as a parent, he'd admitted to Frigga he could've done better. But there was no going back now. Their relationship was most likely to be forever broken.

"We will be planning a ball, a party for your return!" Thor yelled and they all smiled at his childish behavior.

"You don't have to do that for me." Sera blushed

"Nonsense! It'll be held soon!" Odin spoke and then gave a small chuckle at her shyness.

* * *

Sera said that she wanted to explore the castle alone and they agreed. The palace was huge, everything was different or called different names. It intrigued Sera, she liked the learning but she knew it'll take her a very long time to remember. Sera spent the whole day trying to go back to familiar paths and places but she couldn't. She was lost and has been lost for hours.

The opened hallway, revealed the night sky. Sera has never seen so many and such clear stars in her life. She realized that she missed dinner and lunch because of her failed adventure. Sighing, as she made her way down the hallway, a misshapen bookshelf caught her eyes. A creek noise came to it when a breeze arrived and something would bang against the back of the book shelve. She waited several minutes, to make sure her ears were not playing tricks on her. Then, the young princess pushed the book shelve and it revealed a door The brick door were not entirely closed, which explained the creek noises and the banging. Sera felt her curiosity building up..._'Curiosity killed the cat.'_ She said to herself. '_But satisfaction brought it back._' She bit her lip, starring at the doors._ 'Oh fuck it.' _She thought, flinging the door open and headed down.

The stairs were very narrow and the tight walls were the only thing supporting you. When Sera reached the bottom of the stairs she was greeted by a large wooden door. She bit her lip again, scared to reveal what was behind the door. It was obvious whoever put the door here didn't want anyone finding it. She grabbed the door handle and opened them, revealing paths and odd rectangular cubes with people in them.. These where the prisons and Sera knew it, even if they were extremely different from Earth's. '_Too late to go back now._' She thought, stepping inside and looking around.

* * *

Loki sat in his cell, half smiling knowing Sera was upstairs safe. He thought about her non-stop. He would think of what she acted like, her smarts, the way she talked, her laugh and everything really. He wondered if she still liked things she loved as a child or if she would still bite her lip the same way. The thoughts were never ending! He soon will return but he had to play it safe. No more tricks. He can't risk it anymore, she was too important to him.

"Aye over here little momma!"

"Hey baby come over here!"

"Show us a little something!"

"Don't walk away!"

Loki shot up from the bed to see what the shouts ,and later on vulgar words, were about. A dark haired maiden was walking through the halls. There is no one from Asgard with such dark hair. Well Sif had the hair color but she was not born with it, Loki caused her hair to be turn black. The young woman was short, which is rare. _'She obviously isn't from Asgard with that height._' Her head turned and he lightly gasped. It was Sera. '_What in bloody name is she doing down here!?'_ Loki thought angrily. His blood began to boil. _'How could Thor not be watching her!? It is not safe! What if someone where to get out of the cell!? Is he mad!?' Once h_e saw the fear in her eyes, he calmed down and started to listen to the words she was singing.

"Goodnight, my little Angel, It is time to close your eyes...Don't let the king hear those sorrowful cries." She sang, trying to calm herself. A shocked smile appeared on his face. Loki hasn't smiled that big since she was a child. '_She remembered.'_ Loki thought he could start bawling now._ 'My little Princess remembered the song? She remembered the song!' _

"I promise I will never leave you And my promise will always stay true." Loki spoke without thinking, and Sera's head shot towards him. Her eyes went wide, making him want to slap himself. How was he suppose to explain this to her when he is to teach her? Or if she says anything to Thor, Frigga or Odin? He'd stay in the bloody cell without any chance of speaking to her ever again! But once he looked into her eyes he stopped worrying. They looked just like his. Her black hair fell into waves almost identical like her mothers. But her mother's waves were tighter, Sera's were slightly looser. '_I pictured her taller.'_

"PRINCESS!" A guard called and ran to her, not realizing Loki was there. He starred at her, trying to memorize everything about her. "You shouldn't be down here. Are you lost?"

"Uh..Yes." Her voice was soft, almost like an angel to Loki.

"Do you want me to escort you upstairs?"

"Yes, please." She said, following the guard.

She looked back for a moment and he smiled at her. The most polite smile he has ever given. He didn't realize the smile was kinda creeping Seraphina out. He just felt like the luckiest man alive. He was so eager for her to be back to him, even if she didn't know she was his child. The thoughts made hot tears roll down his cheeks.

* * *

"Sera!? Are you alright?" Thor yelled, quickly walking to her.

"I'm fine..I just..I got lost." Sera said, not mentioning what happened with that man.

"Did anyone say anything to you down there?" Thor nervously asked, afraid if Loki said anything.

"There were a couple of men saying disgusting and inappropriate things."

"No one else, correct?" He asked. _'Do I lie? Why do I feel like I have to lie?'_

"No, there was no one else." She lied.

"Are you hungry?" Thor asked. He knew she didn't eat since she never arrived for lunch or dinner.

"I am not suppose to have heavy foods." She whispered, slightly embarrassed of herself. Thor gave a loving smile and then wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Come now, it is late. We'll eat and then I'll take you to your room."

"Okay."


	15. Chapter 15

"Princess? You must awaken!" She heard a young and happy voice, but nothing like Mara's. Sera's eyes opened and saw a woman with curly brown hair and brown eyes to match. A big smile was on her face and light freckles covered her cheeks. "I am Grid."

"Where is Mara?" Sera asked, plopping up on her elbows. Her dark hair covered past her shoulder and her emerald eyes gave a beautiful shine. The young maid felt slight envious for the beautiful girl that stood in front of her. Although Grid was not an ugly girl, she didn't think she was beautiful as the young woman who stood in front of her.

"She is working for your ball, I am here to fill her place for the day." The maid smiled

"When is the ball?" Sera groaned, getting up revealing her midgardian pajamas.

"It is tomorrow, My Lady." The maid tucked her hair behind her ear and starred. Sera felt the uneasiness between them. "Princess, may I ask, why are you wearing such clothing?" Sera had on a loose V-neck shirt that hung low, exposing some cleavage, and thick pajama pants that hung on her hips.

"Midgardian pajamas, what someone would sleep in." Sera said with a soft smile._ 'Way better then those nightgowns.'_

_"_Everyone on Midgard wears these?"

"No, I- Well the people on Midgard- wear different things to bed."

"What other things do you wear?"

"Sometimes I go to bed in just an oversized shirt, sometimes like these cotton like shorts, sometimes long sleeves...I mean it just depends on the person. People wear whatever they really want to bed. Some people wear nothing to bed." Grid gave a weird look. _'Mortals are such weird creatures.'_

"Ohh, women are accustomed to wearing nightgowns."

"You have to wear nightgowns? "

"We don't have to..but it is the proper sleepwear for most women so-"

"Ew, screw that, wear what you like." Sera said and the maid laughed.

"It is easy for you to say, Your Majesty. You grown up in a place where such irregular things are fine." The maid spoke, being very careful not to upset the princess. "You should get ready, it is time for breakfast."

"Can't I just go like this?"

"But..I..You slept in that? Isn't that...How do you say it? Weird?"

"We eat breakfast in our sleewear. It's normal."

"..I do not know if you can..I mean-"

"You're new here aren't you?"

"Yes, M'lady" She answered, slightly embarrassed.

"Hmm.. and another question."

"Yes?"

"Do any woman around here wear pants?" And all you got was a laugh from Grid and left, leaving Sera in her room. "Was that a yes?" She groaned getting up and putting on a green dress with a grey sweater and flats, which emphasized her shortness and her curves. She walked over to the full length mirror and starred at herself. Her hair was still slightly wet from when she showered the night before, but still fell in her usual waves with slight frizz. Her green eyes looked slightly dead and her skin looked slightly paler and sickly looking due to her throwing up. The princess felt disgust looking at herself and quickly walked to the door. She opened her door and saw Grid standing in front of it with a smile on her face.

"Mara told me you needed help getting around." She said. Sera followed behind her in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, just a quiet one. All Sera thought about was that man from the other night. '_How could he know the lullaby? I don't even think Thor knows it.' _Sera tried to remember what he looked like. _'Dark hair..tall..A voice with_ manners...what_ color were those eyes?'_

"PhiPhi! Goodmorning!" Thor spoke, knocking her out of her trance. _'I guess this will be our routine._' The princess thought as Thor hugged her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." She responded with a sweet smile.

"That is great! I would like to introduce you to my son, Magni." Thor walked over to her with a younger boy. He was a couple of years older then Sera, but that doesn't really matter in Asgard. He looked almost like Thor, practically a copy of him. '_A very attractive copy of Thor'_. There was a couple of differences that Sera noticed. She noticed that Magni hair was blonde but had like a red kind of tint, basically a strawberry blonde and his eyes were blue but showed a more gray than Thor's. _'But he was sure as hell built.' _

"It's nice to meet you, cousin." Sera said with a warm smile, trying her best to make a friend. The young girl put her hand out for him to shake.

"I'm not your cousin." He spat, rejecting her handshake and Thor hit him on the back of the head. "What? We aren't." Thor gave a loud sigh, giving Magni 'the look'. The boy knew he was going to pay for it later.

"Are you hungry Sera?" Thor asked. Was she? She rather not throw up again so she shook her head no. "Ah good, then Magni could spend the day with you. Aren't you, Magni?"

"Yes father." He replied bitterly

"And be respectful to your beautiful cousin." He glared, which Magni returned. _'Awkward. What the hell was his problem?!' _Sera tried to get over the slight anger she was feeling.

"Come on, Serphi." Magni said and she starred. _'This kid was just hating the fuck out of me and now he is giving me a nickname?_' As you can tell Sera is a hothead, much like her father. But this was the first time the prince actually took Sera into notice. He couldn't deny that she was gorgeous or mesmerizing. Her dark hair, darkest hair he's ever seen on Asgard, fell in beautiful waves and her big emerald eyes, captivated him. He loved her curves and her height but he knew he had to stop. She believes they are related and him looking would make it weirder then it already is, but Magni couldn't resist. Once they were walking alone Sera decided to speak.

"I know we didn't grow up together but we are blood related and we're family..." Magni gave Sera a look as if he was honestly sorry for her.

He replied only but a small mumble, not even hearable to Sera "It's a shame they had to lie to you." It amused Magni that Sera followed him like a lost puppy. It was pretty obvious that she didn't know her way around the castle. "You sure you don't want breakfast?"

"I am sure...Why?"

"You just look really thin..I mean nice curves but you're a tad boney there. " He smirked, not caring what she thought. '_Pig.'_

"MAGNI!" Male voices screamed, inturputing what Sera was going to say. "You have to come! It's about Halvar! He's getting dunked." Magni's face stayed as a smirk while he hurried to go, but realized Sera was still with him. He knew his father would practically murder him if he left her alone.

"I will come if that is what you were going to ask." Sera smiled, noticing Magni mouth open to speak. He winked and rushed to his friend, Sera not far behind. Magni's friends didn't even notice the girl at the rate they were going. The princess just picked up her paste, making sure not to loose them.

* * *

Loki sat in his cell trying to extend his magic limits outside the cell. It didn't take him long to get himself up and working. All he wanted to do was see his little light. He closed his eyes and opened seeing Sera with Magni. '_Hmm the oaf's son.' _He smirked at himself for getting his magic to work and extend as far. They were at the back side of the castle, by the beach. Seraphina was all the way in the back, trying not to be spotted by the group of boys and girls. Loki couldn't get over his daughter's beauty. They were making fun of this young man whom Loki remembered. He is the scientist's son, a very intelligent boy. He had small muscles, very obvious he wasn't buit, had very light unmanly blonde curly hair but it didnt go past the nape of his neck. She realized some of them men were kicking him, pushing him, even punching. Sera starred at them, wide look on her face was true horror._ 'Why in Odin's name would Magni take her to this!?' _Loki's anger grew. '_Now she is scared!'_

"P-P-Please gu-uys!" Halvar begged, making tears form in Sera's eyes. Magni occasionally looked over at Sera to make sure she was still there. After the beating they threw him into the water and began to leave. They were all laughing and walking away like nothing ever happened. Sera went behind a tree as they walked pass, she didn't want them to see her.

"We are going into the city." Magni said from behind her, making her jump. Magni had smirk slapped on his face as he looked at Sera up and down. Loki just wanted to attack him for the way he was looking at his daughter. _  
_

"I don't feel so good, I want to stay at the palace." She lied, Loki sensed it.

"Seraphina, please don't tell my father." He glared and spoke in thundering stern voice. Loki knew it slightly frightened her.

"I won't...I-I..I promise." She stuttered.

"You better not." He tried to glare but they both knew he wouldn't touch her. So he rolled his eyes and walked away. Once he was out of sight Sera ran down to the boy, as he got out of the water. "Sir, are you alright?" The boy just starred at her in confusion. He couldn't even see her because of his horrible vision. He just guessed she was another girl picking on him.

"If you're going to insult me, do it quick...I am looking for my vision goggles." Sera starred in confusion as he picked up a high tech like glasses. It had interesting and bright colored lines moving and was shaped like glasses, it looked practically like them.

"Are those like glasses?" She asked kindly, ignoring his rudeness. Halvar starred at her. '_Why on Asgard is some girl using Midgard words?'_ Once he put on his glasses he realized who she was. Seraphina, Princess of Asgard. He jumped down on his knees, bowing. Loki laughed at the way the boy dived down to bow but was angered of his daughter's kind heart. He was being rude the her and she didn't even care?

"My Princess, I am so sorry for being rude.. I didn't know it was you..I-"

"It's fine, are you alright? You look horrible, let me take you to the healers." She spoke in a kind voice.

"No!" He shouted and then realized he yelled. "I mean no, I can't risk getting Magni in trouble."

"What is your name?"

"Halvar, my friends call me Hal... Well they would if I had any friends. " He gave a nervous laugh. Sera expected his voice to be slightly deeper or expected him to have at least one friend. "Princess, you sure are beautiful." She gave him a small smile. Loki knew his daughter was beautiful but he couldn't help but get annoyed when boys come near her. She is too innocent for them, they will hurt her.

"You don't have to call me princess..I am Seraphina. You can call me Sera or Serphi."

"Well Serphi, you are the most beautiful woman in all of Asgard." He smiled sheeply, making Sera smile. Loki noticed she didn't blush but it wasn't like he was expecting her to. Halvar wasn't very attractive or very good with women. Loki remembered girls pick on Hal, throw things at him and more when he was still such a young boy.

"Thank you. Why were they hurting you before?"

"You saw that?" He was embarrassed, he really was no match to those guys. "Well it's because I am not like them."

"Like them?'

"I really don't like to fight. I like technology and science. Hence the reason I have vision goggles." He said and sighed. " I don't think like them or care like them or breath like or have the same goals as them." He glanced at this weird clock type thing and gasped. "Princess, I got to go but it was nice meeting you. I will see you around the palace?" He asked. More of meaning _'can you be my friend'_ to Hal.

"Yes, you'll surely see me at my ball tomorrow." He smiled and kissed her hand, then rushing off. His skinny arms and legs looked slightly funny to Sera as he ran, they just kind of flung around. Sera didn't find Hal attractive or any special feeling with him. He needed a friend and she wanted to help him. Loki watched cautiously at what she was doing. Sera sat down and clicked her bracelet, hoping someone would answer. Suddenly Tony's face popped up, making her laugh. '_Hmm..Man of Iron._' Loki thought suspiciously.

"Well hello there Princess! It's about time, you know, I thought you forget about me." He joked.

"How could I forget about the famous and amazing Tony Stark" He laughed "Where is everyone?"

"Well Bruce is doing a SHIELD lab experiment, top secret, don't tell any Asgardian there. Uhh, Clint is on some mission with Natasha and Steve. Pepper is working at the office and I am right here."

"I miss you guys." Sera said honestly. Loki starred at her in disbelief. '_How can she miss someone as obnoxious as Tony? Or as annoying as the whole Avengers?'_

"We miss you too sweetheart." A tear fell down his cheek, which he quickly wiped it, even though Sera already saw it. "How's the life there?"

"Eh, they are having a ball for me tomorrow." '_Does she not like it here?' _Loki thought. _'It's that damn Thorson!'_

"Thats nice, fancy dresses, cute boys, huh?" He tried to make the best of it which worked.

"There is some good looking boys here, actually. Thor's son is a little bitch though." Loki smirked at this.

"Like father like son, you know." It was at this moment that Loki actually like Tony.

"HEY! That's not nice Tony."

"You're the one who said it." He laughed. "Have you seen your dress for the ball?"

"No, I think Frigga is picking it. She is the queen, my ,uhhh, grandmother."

"You don't sound too pleased in saying that." _'What is wrong with Frigga?'_

"I'm just not use to having grandparents or uncles or annoying pig cousins." Sera sighed "All I hear is the same thing and I feel so weird here. I don't really have anyone here that I can relate to, let alone talk to. I feel like something is missing but I don't know what that is." Loki heart sank, could he be possibly what was missing?

"Hey you're in Asgard! I mean you're far away from Clint, damn he's annoying. And besides, you have us! The Avengers!"

"I wish you guys could of came here."

"I wish so too Princess...Hey, are you on a beach?" He asked randomly.

"Yeah, don't ask, I have no idea."

"Do you know your way back?" Tony questioned, voice full of concern.

"I'll find a way." She smiled and he laughed. "How has Natasha been?"

"She misses you like crazy, crying the night you left. The WHOLE night. Nick thought it'd be best to assign her something so she would forget about it."

"Sir, the President is on the line." JARVIS spoke.

"Ugh, sweetheart I got to go. Iron man business."

"Okay, tell everyone I said hi! I love you, Tony."

"I love you too, munchkin." He hung up. Loki starred at Sera as she just watch the ocean flow. It seemed like hours he been watching her stare at the ocean. He actually began to get frustrated she wasn't doing something else. He wanted to get to know her, try to relate to her. He looked closer and watch tears fall down her cheeks, which she just ignored. _'Does she truly hate it here? Does she not remember all the joys she has had? This is her home!'_ Loki got angry. But he wasn't angry at her or Thor or even Odin. He was angry at himself. It was his fault this happened. He should've forbidden the rights of her mother like intended. He should have never let her leave with that quim. He should have looked harder. He should have never given up.

"Father told me you didn't come back." Magni spoke to her and Loki just wanted to lash out at him. She quickly wiped her eyes and turned to him.

"It's nice over here."

"Hmmm.." He said and then laughed.

"What?"

"Frigga was flipping out because they couldn't find you. Your dress is here." Sera gave a smile. "Are you going to watch the waves for another hour or you coming in?" Sera nodded and got up, trying her best to ignore his rudeness as they walked inside the palace.

* * *

**I know this isn't much guys but next chapter is her ball! **

**R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Seraphina!" Frigga voice sang, a big smile on her face and a tray in her hand. She felt a warm feeling in her heart while starring at the sleeping ,and slight snoring, princess. She saw so much of Loki in her, but the good Loki...The old Loki.

"What time is it?" Sera groaned, making Frigga laugh.

"Almost noon, sweetheart."

"Why so late?"

"It is your ball tonight, I thought you need extra sleep." Frigga spoke. "And I brought you food!" Sera jumped up, fully awake.

"Thank you." Sera said, taking a big bite out of a banana.

"Do not worry about the light foods, we will have a big dinner tonight at the ball."

"What if I throw up?"

"I already thought about that." Frigga smiled and took out a small potion like glass with purple liquid in it. Frigga had this unconditional and unexplainable love for Sera, even after all those years. She remembers the first day she held her.

_Frigga walked into the nursery, seeing Loki sitting next to the little baby in the __bassinet._

_"Where is her mother?" Frigga asked quietly, walking in. Loki turned his head to her and smiled. He had bags under his eyes and paler complexion to his skin, he has obviously been watching the baby for more than a couple of hours._

_"She said she needed to get away from the baby for a bit. "_

_"Why?" _

_"The baby crying causes her a lot of stress." He tried to defend, but her disappearances made Loki and Frigga suspicious. _

_"It is that bad?" _

_"No, it isn't. She never cries with me." _

_"She favors you." _

_"You think so?" He smiled._

_"I have never seen such a baby reject her mother that way for her father. " Loki smiled. The baby cried once Loki stepped away from the crib, making Frigga laugh._

_"I got her."_

_"Mother-" _

_"I got her." Frigga said and picked up the child. Once the baby was in her arms her cries lowered but fear was still there. Loki sensed the growing fear and stood next to Frigga, so the baby could see him. Once the baby saw him, all fear she had washed __away and you can see her big green eyes clearly. Even when Loki stepped away they baby stayed calm, and even got closer to Frigga._

"What is that?" Sera asked, knocking Frigga out of her thoughts.

"Oh, it strengths the stomach for several hours."

"I..I-Uhh..thank you, Frig-Ammer?" Sera tried to pronouce the words, making Frigga smile.

"Amma." The queen chuckled. "Are you finished?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to see your dress or do you want to wait until after we get you ready?"

"After."

"Come with me."

* * *

Sera starred at her reflection in shock. Her big green eyes were emphasized and eyeshadows of green, balck and a little of gold decorated them. They emphasized her high cheek bones, but not too much. She was surprised that they didn't cake her face. Her black hair had a braid at the right that wrapped once around the back of her neck like a crown. Her bang was out and caressed her face, while the rest of her hair flowed down her back in curls. The young princess felt beautiful. "Are you ready for the dress, princess?" An older maiden called.

"Yes please." Sera followed her out of the makeup room and into the dressing room. Her eyes instantly locked on a dress hanging against the closet and she gasped. A strapless, sweetheart top, corset, masquerade-like dress. The dress was a deep emerald with black, and a very small sash of gold wrapped around her waist. "It's beyond gorgeous..I-I never seen anything like it." Sera blurted. The maid helped her put it on and gave her a huge smile.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, my princess. "

"T-Thankyou." She whispered. The dress showed off her chest, slim waist and looked good on her skin. Her upper back was exposed, but her lower back was covered by the black corset straps. The material of the dress felt like nothing she ever touched before. It was silkier than silk, if that made sense, and the colors were richer than those on Earth.

"That's my beautiful granddaughter!" Frigga yelled, entering the room. Her blondish hair was in an up-do braid and she wore a beautiful baby blue dress. The queen looked gorgeous and she felt it, but all Frigga could think about was the resemblance between Seraphina and Loki. It was undeniable. "You are forgetting two things, my dear."

"Like what?" The princess questioned. Frigga took out Sera's necklace. "That's my necklace-"

"I know, I found it in your room and I thought this would go perfect for tonight. This was a gift from someone who loved you more than anything, you know."

"Who was he?" Sera asked, while Frigga put the necklace on her.

"You'll find out... Now the second thing!" She took out a tiny tiara and placed it on her head. Sera looked like the face of a true queen. She portrayed a queen more when she was younger because of her bravery, courageous and wit. Midgard changed her. Sera was still the soft girl she always was, but she lost her courage to speak out, to go and not care. Frigga tells herself that she will become the young woman she was meant to be, despite of what changed her. "Your father would be so proud to look at you now."

"Where is he?" Sera asked, praying to get an answer. The queen hesitated. _'How could I be stupid enough to say that!?' How could I have forgotten that!?'_ She mentally yelled at herself._ 'The child deserves to know..._'

"You mustn't tell a soul-"

"Sera, is that you?" Thor called, opening the door with a huge smile, not hearing what Frigga said. Frigga just gave an awkward cough. "Yo-ou look beautiful." He stuttered, then eyed Frigga. "Mother, can I talk to you in private?" He said sternly and she nodded.

"I will come get you when it is time, Sera." The princess nodded to her grandmother and watched them leave. She sat on the bed and patiently waited, putting on her bracelet and pressed Natasha's button.

"Sera!?" Natasha's voice screamed.

"Hey Nat!" She said with a smile. "I have much to tell you!"

* * *

Loki stood where the prisoners stood for the balls. He was the first, he made sure he was. He had to attend his daughter's ball, he wouldn't miss it for all the 9 realms.

"It is rude to stare, mother." Loki teased Frigga. No one could ever sneak up on the great god of Mischief.

"Odin might be very displeased with me." Frigga spoke and he faced her.

"And why is that, mother?" He asked with a soft loving smile, Frigga knew it was nothing compared to the look he gives his daughter.

"You'll see when your daughter arrives." She smiled.

"Oh how mischievous mother." He teased "How is she?"

"I feel as if she doesn't feel wanted here. She asked about her father..I was going to tell her and make her swear to keep secret, but Thor walked in." '_Of course, the oaf.'_

"If she finds out then I can never see her again."

"No, that's only if you tell her." She whispered. "Do not worry, my son, she is the most beautiful and kindest soul in this whole room."

"Yes, you and her both." Loki complimented, making the queen smile. Frigga then left to go fetch Sera and Loki waited. He would wait til the end of time if he had to. Very shortly, guests started to pour in and some actually greeted Loki respectfully, since his title has practically been given to him. Several others did not act so kindly.

"Everyone! Everyone!" Frigga called, everyone looked and sat down to respect the queen. "I would like to introduce to you Seraphina, Princess of Asgard!" The people cheered and clapped as the doors opened. Loki felt his heart stop once he saw her. She wore his colors, she was the most beautiful thing in whole universe. _'Oh mother._' He thought and looked at her. '_Odin would defiantly not like this.'_ Frigga smiled back at Loki but Odin hissed words in her ears, her smile dropped and she glared at him. He knew they would fight about this. _'Time to put some magic in place.'_ Loki made sure he will hear and see everything.

"You try to defy me." Loki heard Odin hiss to Frigga. It made his blood boil, but he couldn't risk a scene.

"I just thought she should wear her father's colors. Plus, they look rather lovely on her, don't you think?"

"Do you want her to find out about her father?! Do you think this is some kind of game?!" Odin whisper-yelled.

"I honestly find nothing wrong with her knowing that Loki is her father." She calmly responded.

"She will turn out just like him."

"He did not turn out so bad."

"Oh yes, all those lives he took, destroyed, used and hurt. He is a liar, a deceiver and a horrible father. He shall not be trusted. He is lucky that I even let him out of prison to help her."

"The one thing he is NOT is a horrible father. He fathers his kids well and decent enough. Way better than you ever have. " Frigga turned her heel. "And Odin, he may be a liar and a deceiver, but that girl is his everything. He would never risk her." And like that, she walked away. Loki stood there, his heart feeling heavy. His adoptive mother, who he can truly call mother, was defending him. She truly believed in him-

"You look beautiful, you know." Magni commented towards Seraphina, knocking Loki out of his thoughts and made him roll his eyes.

"You complimented me? Magni, are you feeling well?" She teased, making him smirk. She wasn't angry towards him, instead she was happy?

"You're body's a good thing to look at." He disgustingly said.

"And you're still a pig." She said. _'You're a pig? That's all she says!? The Sera I knew would knee him! She would make sure he felt like a scum!' _

"And here I thought I was going to get a compliment."

"Well, those were the nicest words I could ever say to you." _'Nicest words!? Why would she try and be nice to him!?'_

"Aren't you a sweetheart? I actually came over here because I wanted the first dance with the princess." He put out his hand and she gladly took it. Thus, they started to slow dance. His taller frame intimidated her tiny one. His one hand wrapped around her waist and the other holding her hand. "I wasn't lying when I told you that you looked beautiful." He spun her. Loki sensed he was speaking the truth.He didn't want any boy playing with his daughter's feelings.

"Thank you, but I don't appreciate your annoying games."

"I'm doing this for the best for you."

"The best for me?"

"You're too goodhearted and you're blind to the obvious. In the end you are going to be the one hurt and felt betrayed." _'Ah, looks like Thor told his son the truth.'_

"What are you talking about Magni?" Her hands dropped from him and they both stopped there.

"Nothing, let's just enjoy tonight please."

"But Mag-"

"Seraphina?" She turned her head. Her mouth began to open in shock. Her eyes bulged, and she looked like she hasn't seen anything greater. It was that boy. It was Gustavo.

"Gus!' She quickly ran to him and hugged him. "You're here! I thought- But you're here!"

"Yeah, I am, princess of Asgard." He teased.

"You knew this whole time?"

"Not until I had to leave."_ Lie._ Loki sensed.

"Awh, Gus I missed you so much!" A tear fell down Sera's cheek and she pulled him back into a hug.

"I missed you too Serphi." _Lie._ Loki had to admit the boy was a good liar, not the best. Magni was correct when he said she was too goodhearted. Loki grew angry knowing she was getting lied to. Did he lie to her all the time? What was he using her for? A higher status? A throne? A game? The possibilities and ideas varied and it made Loki even more agitated.

"I love you!" She said.

"I love you too."_ Lie._ '_Oh, that does it! This boy is going to pay!'_ "Shall I have this dance, m'lady?"

"You shall." Loki spotted Magni glaring in the distance at Gus.

Luckily, that Halvar boy cut in-between Gus and Sera, to ask her to dance, which she gladly agreed to. Gus glared at Halvar, but he ignored it and danced with her. His feelings for the Seraphina were rather obvious. Loki rather her going for Halvar that Gustavo.

"You look beautiful. " He told her.

"Thank you, Hal."

"Are you excited?"

"For?"

"Your life as a princess."

"A little. I mean it's good that I got people by my side."

"Like whom?"

"Frigga, Thor, you and Gus."

"Be careful around that guy."

"Who Gus?"

"Yaeh

"Why?"

"He isn't the nicest around here. "He said. Sera quickly changed the subject and then they were laughing. After the dance Seraphina excused herself and stood by the sweets table. She was directly in front of her father and she didn't even know it. He could smell her beautiful and warm scent, see the light waves in her hair, pinpoint the tiny beauty mark on her back, he could say something and she would hear it.

"It's rude to stare." Sera spoke and turned to him. He was in shock she even realized him looking.

"My apologizes, princess." He smirked. She starred into those eyes of the longest time. _'What is going through her mind?'_ Loki thought, while tapping in.

_"Why are you up ,sweetheart?" Loki saw himself holding baby Sera in his arms. He missed her tiny little self, he missed all the years.. But he was blurry, she couldn't fully remember him. _

_"I wan't sleep..Cwan you sing me the swong?" Loki watched his baby rub her eyes and lay her head on his chest. Oh how he missed her. _

_"Of course." He started to sing the lullaby._

Sera snapped back, unknowingly throwing Loki out of her mind. "How do you know that song?" Loki held back the urge to groan at the throbbing paint he felt in his head. He could tell she was getting stronger.

"I know not of what you speak of, your majesty." Loki lied, he had to. She starred into his eyes, they were just like his.

"Liar. " She called him out. "How do you know it?"

"Who do you think was the one who taught it to you?" She looked deep into his eyes, like she was trying to find something.

"But-"

"Princess, the buffet is ready. "A guard spoke, interrupting her. Her head shot towards the guard and she nodded. She glanced back at Loki while walking away, he starred back at her. She sat at her seat and began to eat her food. Loki felt his stomach grumble, but ignored it and watched his daughter in case something happened. She was practically a woman now and the last time he held her she couldn't even pronounce words correctly. Boys looked at her body in ways he'd look at woman when he was their age. They most likely shared the same thoughts and that was what angered him. He didn't want anyone looking at her. He wanted her protected and guarded. He just got her back, he doesn't want to loose her. Everyone finished their food and started to dance.

"Everyone it is time for the father/ daughter and mother/ son dances!" Frigga called out. A slow song started to play and pairs started to dance, pairs of mothers/ sons, fathers/daughters, even mothers/daughters and fathers/ sons. Odin was talking to high officials while Frigga was dancing with Thor. Usually, before Loki's imprisonment, Thor would stay with Odin and Loki would dance with Frigga. He found her more important then some boring talk. As Thor and Frigga danced, Thor noticed how sad and jealous Sera looked. She watched everyone dance with either mother and father and here she was. Alone. "You can go and dance with her, you know." Frigga said to Thor.

"I am not her father."

"Right now you're the closest thing she has to one. " Frigga told Thor. It broke and angered Loki knowing Thor would have to take his place. Thor has taken everything from him and now he is going to take his little girl? Loki looked over at her and saw her eyes filled with hurt, confusion and jealousy. She wanted a father, he knew that. It crushed him that she doesn't know that he is right there. _'Odin knew this was torturous for me, that's why he allowed it!' _Loki tried to blame. But deep down he knows it was his fault he was in prison.

"It's not so bad not having a partner to dance with." Magni said and she looked at him. '_What does that boy want now with her!?'_

"Where is your mother?" She questioned.

"Dead." He replied simply, her face dropped instantly.

"I-I'm sorry...M-My uh mother is dead too." She nervously stuttered.

"She died when I was younger."

"How? I-If you don't mind me asking... " She scooted slightly closer to him.

"She got sick when I was about...a kid in midgardian years..about nine in their aging?" He said, running a hand through his hair. "What about yours?" His voice became slightly nervous and guilty with his question.

"I don't know...I was just told that she is gone." Sera shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Seraphina." His voice was soft and sincere. Both Sera and Loki knew he was apologizing for more than just her mother. He looked at her with those grayish blue eyes , they were like open doors pouring with emotions.

"It's okay." Her voice was a little taken back and she was obviously confused.

"Sera, I just wanted to say that I-"

"Magni, go dance with your Amma!" Thor eagerly interrupted (again) and smiled at him. He din't hear the exchanged words but he just couldn't watch those hurtful and sad eyes of Seraphina anymore.

"I thought she dances with you, father?" He responded politely.

"She wants to dance with her grandson."

"Okay." Magni shrugged and headed off to where Frigga was.

"PhiPhi, may I have this dance." Thor asked and she looked up to Thor as if he was the best man in the whole room. Loki felt his anger and jealousy hit him. Oh how badly he wanted to cast a spell, make him turn to ice, play a trick to get her away. But he didn't have to heart to do it. She wanted that dance, even if it wasn't with him.

"Won't people think that's weird?...Because you're my uncle..."

"Who cares what they think? You know, you have always been like a daughter to me." A huge smile appeared on her face and Loki felt more jealousy hit him. Thor was doing his job. Thor was taking HIS place. It drove him crazy. Loki watched Thor lead her to the middle of the room and started to dance. Loki watched every turn and heard every word.

"Do you like Asgard?" He asked her.

"It's alright."

"Have you met any on Magni's friends?"

"Eh, not really but it doesn't really matter."

"Nonsense! I will talk with him."

"No, please don't." Sera begged.

"Alright " He said and started talking about his day. Loki noticed her trying to listen but kept turning and looking. A lot of pairs were dancing and everything was going well, but all he sensed from Sera was suspision and nervousness. Her head wipped around and both her and Loki saw. A fire arrow was shot and heading for Odin. Loki instantly knew what she was going to do and his eyes widened. Her eyes locked and she jumped away from Thor and ran. She gave a yell and pushed Odin out of the way. The arrow shot her right in the back. Loki's heart dropped and he could almost feel the burning pain she felt. She dropped to the floor and enemies started to shoot and fight. Sera's head was throbbing and she felt like she was on fire. Sif, Thor and the warriors three began to fight, as well as the guards and Magni.

"Sera, are you alright?" Frigga ran to her.

"Behind you!" Sera screamed and gave another yell in pain. Sera's hand extended outward towards Frigga and froze the soldier. But not any ordinary freezing like what Loki did to Heimdall. She froze the man from the inside out.

"Oh my." Frigga muttered as everything inside him froze, then everything on the outer side froze. "Sera?" Frigga turned and tried to run to her. A fire soldier stood behind her and was ready to attack the young princess.

"NOO!" Frigga yelled, but knowing there was no time to save her. Sera raised her hand and a glowing shield appeared around her. First it was like ice, but then turned into a smooth surface, looking nothing like ice at all. The soldier tried to break it or tire her, which was working. Her back was glowing red and hey eyes heavy. He saw the pain in her face and her shield began to loose its glow until ,eventually, it went down. A smirk came upon the soldier's face and was about to draw his sword through her back. It was about one inch away from impaling Sera's back, until a sword shot through the soldier's chest. The soldier fell on the floor, instantly revealing Magni.

He dropped down to Sera, who had very little conscious in her. "Princess, you must wake up."

"I-It-t-t-t..Hu-hu-rt-t-ts. " She stuttered and tears formed in her eyes."B-Bah-Bur-r-rn-s" Frigga had to go back into fighting, trying to keep the children and unskilled people safe. Sera couldn't see Gus and Hal was trying to get to Sera but guards were trying to push him out the door.

"Seraphina?" Magni asked, pushing back her hair. She was shaking uncontrollably. Loki felt his heart break at her struggling. He wanted to heal her, get as close to her as possible, stop the pain! Loki closed his eyes and connected his mind to hers. He felt her pain and tried to breath in it all, only to let it go. He easied her pain a bit, but to Sera her body was still in flames from within. "You gotta stay with me."

"I-I c-c-an-n-t-t-t." She struggled to breath, Loki knew he had to stay concentrated to make the pain better to withstand.

"Do not close those eyes!" MAgni said, trying his best to keep her awake. "You know, when I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful girl in all of Asgard...All of the nine realms even.." He smiled to himself. " I am not lying, and in this you look beyond gorgeous."

"Cou...ere me-an.."

"What did you say? "

"M-Me-an, yo-u ere."

"Oh yeah, I...Well it's a long..I...Hey stay wake..I-...I'm trying to look out for you."

"Y-ou stutter mo-ore t-then me-e." She joked and starred into his eyes. Was he going to be the last person she would see? Would she die never knowing the truth!?

"I'm sorry, princess."

'_Mother!' Loki yelled telepathically to Frigga._ She impaled a fire soldier and responded.

_'Son, I am a tad busy.'_

_'You must stop the fighting!'_

_'Loki I have to protect your-'_

_'My daughter has been hit by the arrow. She needs a healer and she needs to get out of here. Mother, she is dying.'_

_'I will keep her safe, Loki.'_

_'And alive, mother.'_ He watched Frigga ran off yelling and grabbing a highly statused healer and then to Sera. Sera head was bleeding, due to how hard she fell on the floor. The princess' eyes were red and blotchy due to the crying, her lips were parted and chapped as she was gasping for air and she was shaking. Loki felt his heart break more and more. He couldn't look at her, but he couldn't look away.

"Sera sweetheart, you must come with us."

"W-W-he-r are w-we going?"

"Somewhere safe."

"Th-he peo-ople ar-r-rent safe. " The princess tried to defend._ 'She was defending the people even in her dying state?!'_ At that moment he knew that was still his little girl. Although the personality had changed, and so did her looks, she still had her love and compassion towards her people. At this point, Sera couldn't hear anything Frigga said. Her eyes just closed and she looked practically lifeless. Loki felt like he was ready die. First to rage and then die. He just got his life back and now she had to play hero. _'She just had to play it!'_ Loki watched Thor and Magni go back to back fighting like father and son. Would him and Sera do the same with magic? With knowledge? The last thing Loki saw was the warriors putting the fire soldiers in chains. Loki promised himself that they would pay. Every single one of them.

* * *

**OMGOSH THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE AND I AM SOSOSOSOOSOSO SORRY ABOUT THAT! SCHOOL STARTED AND WE HAVE A TEST AND ESSAYS TO DO ALREADY AND ITS LIKE SHIT GUYS. I MISSED WRITING AND I BEEN TRYING TO TYPE SOME THINGS FOR THIS STORY EVERYDAY BUT I AM LITERALLY PACKED LIKE ALL THE TIME! **

**I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU FOR STICKING TO THIS STORY, EVEN WHEN I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR READING AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!**


	17. Chapter 17

**GUYS FIRE SOLDIERS AND FIRE ARROWS WILL BE EXPLAINED I PROMISE!**

**I have never gotten so mad. This thing was like 3000 words long and fucking literally all that I wrote didn't fucking save because I wasn't completely "logged in" **

* * *

It has been five days since the ball, since Sera got shot with the arrow. Loki got out of prison and spent the days worrying. Odin allowed him to only see her once a day until she wakes up. Only once! It was driving him mad. "How is she?" Loki frantically asked Frigga in the hall, who was walking besides Thor. He hasn't seen Sera yet today, he was too scared to see her so lifeless. He was afraid that it would be the last time he will ever see her alive.

"Same as yesterday." Bags covered the queen's eyes and it looked like more wrinkles were on her sad face. She was in there 24/7 trying to help the healers or get Sera to wake, but nothing worked.

"No movement? No change in her heart rate?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"May I see her?"

"Loki, she is resting." Thor sighed.

"She has been resting for five days." He shot back.

"The healers do not know if she will wake up." Thor blurted and Loki froze. He felt a lump in his throat and a knot in his stomach. "The arrow hit her too hard and spread to fast."

"Did they get it all out?" Loki said, his heart was breaking with every word. "Is she suffering?"

"They got everything out, she isn't suffering. She is just...sleeping." Frigga explained.

"Oh, thats what you are calling it?" He snapped. It was extremely rare for Loki to snap at his mother. He was even shocked he did that, but he couldn't help it. Here they were struggling to keep her alive, while if it was Magni the kingdom would have no rest until he was fine. '_They call her coma, sleeping? They aren't even trying!'_

"Loki." Thor warned, putting his arm against Loki's chest to push him back.

"If that was **your** son he would have had every healer in all nine realms to save him!" Loki yelled, turned, and walked away. Frigga watched him go with a heavy pain in her heart. She knew how he felt and what he said was true. Loki never got to teach her. He never got to learn about her. He never got to have the connection they once had. All he felt was rage and anger. He stormed into his chamber, and gave a yell in anger. He started to break the furniture, rip the curtains, throw things. He slammed his desk down and threw his small box..But something flew out of his box. He suddenly stopped and walked towards the fallen object. He bent down and lifted two collared rock bracelets.

_"DADDY! DADDY!" Seraphina ran to Loki. Her hair was in pigtail braids, she was wearing a light green dress and carefully holding something in her hands. Normally parents would start to discipline their child into only saying Mother or Father but Sear only calls her daddy around close family. He never minds, he actually began to like it better._

_"Yes Seraphina?" He smiled seeing her run to him. Some fathers would hate the way for their daughters to favor them in a way she did, but that was a very long time ago. _

_"I-I wade you __sometheen in school!" She gave a toothy grin , revealing her missing front tooth._

_"What did you make me?" He bent down to her. _

_"Matching bracelets!" She called out in a loud voice, taking out two identical bracelets. It was made out of a real stone in Asgard that children usually color to give to their families. The bracelets were a very light green, blue and gray. "It twook me the whole day." Loki smiled at her and then analyzed the bracelet. You can tell it did really take her the whole day to make them. The holes in the weren't perfect but you can tell she tried to make them like that. The metal band that goes through the rocks was a little stretched out since she spent so long putting the rocks through them-"Daddy? "_

_"Mhhmm..?" He said, loosing his train of thought._

_"Do you like it?" This is when he realized he hast answered her. He turned to face her and saw a worried look on her face. _

_"Like it? I love it!" He said, picked her up and spun her. He rested her on his hip and but the bracelet on her and himself. "What did you make your mother?" _

_"She told me not to make her anything because I am.." But she cut herself short. _

_"You are what, love?" He said in a teasing voice, not realizing the serious matter. _

_"I can't tell __you.." She whispered and Loki felt suspicious. _

_"Why not?" _

_"Because you'll get mad." _

_"Seraphina, what did your mother say?" He sternly spoke._

_"Dwont get mad, Daddy." _

_"I won't." _

_"She swad be-becuase I am a quim." A tear ran down her beautiful cheek. "Please don't get mad at me." Loki remembered feeling his blood boil and he remembered the fight they had. He remembered holding her and making her feel better. He remembered how great she always made him. _

Loki put his bracelet on him and then felt tear. He lay in bed and held her bracelet so close, crying to himself until he fell asleep.

* * *

Sera eyes burst open and she broke into a coughing fit. _'Where am I?' 'What happened?'_ She thought over and over again, she couldn't stop thinking about her fear or all the night terrors. The room she was in was full of weird machines that she has never seen before in her life, she was hooked up to all these weird things. "Thor?" She called out in a raspy voice. It was like she hasn't spoken in days. _'How long was I sleeping?' _"Magni, are you there? Frigga?" But no one answered her calls. Sera sat up, feeling shooting pain through her whole body and gave a yell in pain.

"Guards?!" She tried to call for someone but no one answered her. She slowly lifted herself up, shooting pain was everywhere. She yanked out needles and stood up from the bed, gasping at the pain. She started to slowly walk and opened the door, seeing the sun rising. She smiled at the beauty in Asgard and started to walk somewhere, anywhere besides that room.

* * *

"LOKI!" Thor yelled, running into the dining room. Thor knew Loki's reaction was going to be incredibly bad, but he had to tell him. It would be better if no one told him and he found out.

"What?" Loki asked, finishing his breakfast. Loki looked up and saw the hesitation on Thor's face. "Has Sera awaken?"

"No..Loki..I mean..I do not know...I..she is missing."

"WHAT?" He screamed, making Thor step back. The room got slightly colder and his fingertips were a deep blue. The fruit on the table got telapathicly slammed into the wall. If looks could kill, Thor would've been dead from a vicious murder.

"We went this morning for a check and she was just...gone." Thor spoke in fear.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS JUST GONE!?"

"I..Brother please calm down...Everything that was monitoring her got taken off...We don't know who could've taken her..."

"COULD'VE TAKEN HER!? THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY TO ME!? WHERE WERE THE MAIDS? HEALERS? THE GUARDS!?"

"Uh..." Thor played with his fingers, in fear of his younger brother. "I told them to take the night off..."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"It was not like she was getting any better!" Thor snapped back

"YOU SCUM! HOW DARE YOU-"

"Prince Thor." A guard called, shutting both princes up. "The princess has been found."

* * *

Sera starred at the waves hitting the beach, her eyes feeling heavy. She felt unsafe in whatever room she woke up in, she liked it here. The waves were peaceful, calming, and got Sera to feel different. She felt physical pain everywhere but tried to focus on something else. "Princess Sera?" Thor called, Loki was behind him "What are you doing here?" She heard him worriedly ask.

"I woke up and no one was there." She simply replied and Loki shot Thor a glare. Was she mad that no one was there when she woke? Eh, a little. Was she hurt? Yeah, she was.

"PhiPhi, I am so sorry, we didn't think..that..I..-"

"You didn't think I was going to wake up." She replied, still facing the water. She slowly began to turn, revealing very tired eyes. Loki saw very small bruise like marks that were on her neck and going down. She was shocked in seeing that mysterious man there. '_Who is he?' _She thought. She was scared of him and wasn't sure about anything when it came to him. She wasn't sure of having any memories with him, but those eyes were so familiar. One thing she was certain was that he isn't trustworthy.

"Seraphin-"

"Save it. How did I wake up?" She replied with a hurt tone. It made Loki both angry and heartbroken. He should've been there, he should've stayed the night.

"We do not know-"

"Are you in pain?" Loki asked. He was now closer and bent down to her. She stared into his green orbs and nodded slowly. "Let's take you back to the healers, they will find out what's wrong." She stared into those eyes again and slightly narrowed them, as if trying to squint. She turned her head to Thor, a worried look on her face.

"It will be alright Sera, I won't let anything happen to you." Loki notice her jaw clenched, but she dropped it and nodded. Thor put his hand out and slowly helped her up. Loki tried to get her arm and help her as well but she yanked herself from Loki and clinged onto Thor. He jumped back in shock and decided to stay behind them. He watched his daughter limp and watched Thor take his job again.

* * *

"This is completely normal" The healer smiled sweetly at her, while injecting a large needle into Seraphina's arm. Sera gave the very happy healer a sweet smile and Loki rolled his eyes. The healer was far too peppy and too talkative for his liking. He was nervous that the healer would accidentally give Sera the wrong medication because all she does is talk. "You will be in pain, but you must keep moving. Did I mention to you that this needle will make her very tired , very fast?"

"Yes, about seven times." Loki commented and Thor glared at his brother.

"What about the red uh marks?" Sera asked, her voice was raspy and low. "The bruises?"

"OHH! They will be there and they will hurt a extremely. But we have a cream for it and they should be gone within a week. The pain shall be completely gone within two weeks." The maid chattered and put the cream on Sera's desk.

"Is there anything she can take for the pain to stop?" Thor asked.

"The cream is the strongest one we have, Your Majesty. It get's rid of the burns and bruises, and helps reduce the pain. "

"Thank you." Sera said in a low voice.

"It is my pleasure, princess." The healer left the three of them were alone making Loki give a sigh of relief. Once she left Sera's eyes examined the room.

"Who got the flowers for me?"

"Halvar and Magni.." Thor told her and she smiled. You can see the love and passion in Thor's eyes as he talked to Sera. She looked at him back with the same compassion. It drove Loki mad. It made him angry. It made him jealous.

"Who's that?" She asked Thor and pointed at Loki. "I haven't seen anyone around here with such dark hair." She smirked and left Loki dumbfounded. He knew she did not trust him and he sensed her enormous amount of fear...But she wasn't telling Thor. She was just dealing with it. She didn't even tell Thor she met him?

"This is Loki, he will be your mentor."

"My mentor? " She asked in a tired voice and rested her head on the pillow.

"Yes, to teach you how to control your magic. " Her eyes closed and she made a humph sound, then going soundly asleep.

"She will be fine!" The nurse called out. Loki watched Thor leave and told Thor that he would come to dinner. He sat down next to Seraphina and for the most part took her features in. Was this fate giving him a second chace? Was this all some evil scheme to hurt him? His questions varied. All he cared about was that he had her back again. He wasn't going to fuck up.


End file.
